KidEXE
by TJ and Rikumon
Summary: There's a rumor about a 'Phantom Navi' going about the Net, and some of the tales are far from true. But there is a Nameless Navi going around the Net and he's far from normal and when he makes friends with Rockman and crew things will end going berserk
1. The Phantom Navi A KID?

Disclaimer: Megaman.EXE and its original characters do not belong to me. But Kid.EXE, Blitz, Hatz and a few other characters that will be announced later on do!  
  
TJ: Mhahahah! I am the next.... errrr Wily?  
  
Rikumon: Bad guy.  
  
TJ: Aww nuts. Anyway new fic!  
  
Lee(aka Henry from Digmon)*enters the room with Terriermon* TJ what did you invite me for?  
  
Rikumon: TJ has a little rule for his fic's..  
  
Terriermon: Oh and what does the Rika wannabe's rule have to do with us?  
  
Lee: Terriermon!  
  
TJ: If you have to know I like to have some characters I like most in my intro's and endings.  
  
Terriermon: Then get Rika and Renamon cause I was watching WWE  
  
Rikumon: Only for 'Brother of Fire'  
  
Lee: What about Takato?  
  
TJ: 'Forte Becomes a Guardian'  
  
Terriermon: Aw nuts than means we're stuck!  
  
TJ: Don't worry about it, Momenti.  
  
Terriermon: Hey that's my saying!  
  
Rikumon: He likes it not to mention that he thinks your funnier then most comedians.  
  
Terriermon: Really?  
  
Lee: TJ please don't encourage him.  
  
TJ: No promises Lee ^_^  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
The Phantom Navi... A KID?!  
  
* Seven years ago*  
  
Three shadowy figures race along the net, two are human in appearance while the third chasing them was shaped like a large demon obviously some form of Virus. The demon-like Virus was a towering cross between a tiger a human and a bat with dark green wings and all black armor. Ahead of him was a mild built male Custom Navi with a sky blue helmet, blood red armor and he had blue eyes. The one in front was a female Custom Navi in lavender Navi armor, deep blue helmet with three streams flowing behind her as she ran, she had emerald green eye's and she was carrying a small blue green energy oval it was like a small egg. The Virus was gaining on the two, then the male Navi turned around to face it shouting "GET OUT OF HERE SARA!" pointing his left arm at the Virus, it changed to a form of blaster as he took a few shots at the large beast.  
  
"SHAWN!" th Navi called Sara cried looking back at him.  
  
The Demon Virus got closer to the Navi called Shawn raising its beastly claw. Shawn never turned around nor did he stop firing his buster as he replied "GO!"  
  
Sara turned around and held the egg-like object closer to her as she ran, and shut her eyes tight as she heard the shouts of pain and the clash of a claw to the grid floor. 'Shawn...'  
  
The Demon looked at the fleeing Navi for a moment before leaping for her.  
  
Sara was now facing a net stream link its energy like line streaked past her at the speed of light. She turned hearing the sounds of the Virus leaping towards her and turned her attention between the egg and the stream. She closed her eyes as she lift the egg to the stream, tears leaking from her eyes "Remember....we did this because we love you.." and let the stream take it somewhere far into the net as the Virus came up behind her, it raised its claw high in the air...  
  
*Today*  
  
Deep into the net three small programs where under attack by an onslaught of Mettool's and Triple Bomb Viruses. The small yellow hard hat Mettools were bashing away at the netscape with their pickaxes while the red cannon heads where blasting madly around, the three programs had no means of escape as they faced deletion. A yellow program, obviously desperate to survive, tried to run between the crowd of Viruses but was tripped by one of the pickaxe assaults of a Mettool. Its yellow armor shook in fear knowing that this was the end, shut its eyes as a pickaxe was drown back and swung for the poor Program. But suddenly the Mettool was blasted by a sphere of energy and deleted as the Program was lifted to one of the circuit towers.... by a massive blue lizard dog crossbreed with yellow eyes and spines growing from its back, a Virus known as a Garuu. The Garuu leapt from the tower deleted a Triple Bomb and brought the second Program to the tower next to its friend before returning his attention to the battle below.  
  
The third blue Program looked about praying for a miracle to help it out when a shockwave shot past it and deleted two approaching Mettrools. What sent the blast was a small red Mettrool, it produced another pickaxe and threw it into the wall of the circuit tower and did the same thing again and again till a ladder of pickaxes lead all the way to the top and the Program took no time to waste as it climbed to the top with its comrades as the Mettool flew to the top and landed next to the Garuu, who now turned its attention to the net sky the Mettool did the same.  
  
Down bellow the Viruses were getting ready to follow, till they all heard the sounds of a young boys voice from above them shouting "LOOK OUT BELOW!!!" all of the Viruses looked up just as a white and light purple Navi came crashing down the center of the scape thrusting his fist to the ground and causing a huge explosion deleting all of the Viruses on the ground in one blow. "Aww poo I thought they were strong!" He pouted, then he simply stuck out his tong and put his hands behind his head "Oh well! HEY GUYS LETS GO LOOK FOR MORE FUN!" He shouted to the two Viruses that where watching as they leapt off of the tower and raced towards him as the three linked out of the site.   
  
The blue Program looked at its campions "Did I just see a Navi and two Viruses delete all of those other Viruses as a team?" his campions looked just as confused as he was.  
  
**Deep into the net**  
  
"BORING! Aww isn't there anything to do?" the white and light purple Navi pouted as he laid down on his back with his hands behind his head, while the two Viruses watched him. He looked like he was customized to look like a seven year old kid he had the basic body suit design that was white while he had light purple gloves, boots and stripe on his helmet that resembled a tiger stripe which ran from one ear around to the back and to the other, his symbol was a light purple background circle with a red stripe going down diagonally to the right while a white striped followed in the opposite direction forming a V shape, and he had light shaded green eyes. "Aww I hate when all those bully Viruses are weak, that means we have nothing to do." he continued to pout.  
  
The Blue Garuu, walked up slowly to the small Navi and laid down with its head on the child like Navi's chest.   
  
The Navi moved his right arm from under his head and began to pat the Garuu's head, smiling a bit seeming a little bit better "Thanks boy."  
  
The Garuu lifted its head and began to lick the Navi's face affectionately.   
  
"HEY! HAHAHA STOP! HAHAHA THAT TICKLES!"  
  
The Mettrool walked up to the two and began to do a small tackle sending the other two toppling over as it began to jump up and down making a sort of giggling noise.  
  
The young Navi got up and gave the Mettrool a small playfully devilishly smile "Oh you want to play too huh? OK READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" he shouted as he ran after the eye smiling Mettrool and dog-like smiling Garuu giggling like he was the small child he looked like.  
  
**At Netto's School**  
  
Netto and his friends where talking about some rumors that was currently running about the school. "A phantom Navi?" Netto asked his friend Mayl who had mentioned it. Netto was a lean boy warring his orange vest over his white shirt, black shorts, orange sneakers and wrapped around his brown hair was his usual blue bandana with a red circle with a black stripe running diagonally and connecting to two small triangles at each end.  
  
"That's what I heard. A Navi that was like Forte.EXE no owner and even no name that just pops up out of nowhere and does all kinds of things then disappears." she answered. Mayl was a dark pink haired girl with a deep blue vest over a light blue shirt, a short pink skirt, high up black socks that came up to her knees, white sneakers and she had a hair pin above her left ear with a red heart symbol and between the arc was a yellow background.   
  
Dekao chuckled "Ya well I bet this Phantom is no match for my Guts Man!" Dekao was a husky boy with almost no hair besides his small Mohawk he wore a light green shirt with a cross symbol on it, blue shorts and navy blue sneakers.  
  
Yaito groaned shaking her head "Dekao, you and Guts Man couldn't beat a cold Virus let alone the Phantom Navi." Yaito was a short girl with blond hair that was tied into to ponytails that stuck out at both ends and she had a noticeable bald spot on her far head. She wore a red dress and black shoes.  
  
Netto looked worried "What did they say this Navi does?"  
  
Mayl noticed Netto's worried look "Well to be truthful nothing just little things like it was playing around. What's wrong?"  
  
Netto sighed "Well if it was anything like Forte I hope we don't have to fight it." Netto was then pulled into a headlock by Dekao.  
  
"Aww what's wrong Netto? Scared of a little Navi Phantom?" Dekao mocked.  
  
Netto pulled himself free form the husky boy's grasp "If that Navi is ANYTHING like Forte, then it could be bad news."  
  
Yaito held her chin "But even Forte had a name, why wouldn't this Navi?"  
  
Mayl shrugged "Well it is just a rumor, maybe its just some story someone made up and people just forget it was fake?"  
  
"Maybe...of course, maybe not." Netto added before his PET beeped. Pulling the small blue hand held device from his PET pouch Netto looked into the screen to see a blue armored Navi with the same symbol on his bandana on his chest "What's up Rockman?"  
  
~Nothing good Netto-san, look~ Rockman opened a window screen showing the schools netscape and in it a small Navi was being chased by two Viruses.  
  
"Looks like he needs some help if he's running like that, ready?"  
  
~Go to go! Its time to do a little Virus busting.~ Rockman replied.  
  
"Ok, JACK IN ROCKMAN.EXE!" Netto said pulling a cord from his PET and connecting it to the announcement board.  
  
"Lets give the weaklings a hand Guts Man," Dekao said pulling out his PET's cord "JACK IN GUTS MAN.EXE!"  
  
"Wait for us! JACK IN ROLL.EXE!"  
  
"JACK IN GLYDE.EXE!"  
  
**Inside the school boards netscape**  
  
The small boy Navi was being chased by the Garuu Virus now and occasionally looked over his shoulder smirking "Hahahah, what's wrong boy? Am I getting faster or you slower?" he teased.  
  
The Garuu gave him a sly smile before leaping into the air and right in front of the young Navi who tried to skid to a stop, but the lizard-dog like Virus bent down and leapt right at the Navi. When out of nowhere it was shot right in its side by some energy blast sending it flying with a yelp of pain.  
  
The boy Navi gaped at his companion wide eyed before turning his attention to where the shot came from. He saw a humanoid blue boy Navi, pink girl Navi a robotic muscle-bond Navi and a golden adult Navi and he saw that the blue Navi's right arm was reverting from a blaster form. Seeing who just shot the blast the young Navi's eyes changed from shocked to pure anger as he clenched his fist and grit his teeth.  
  
Rockman came up to the boy Navi giving him a small smile "You ok?" but he got no reply from the Navi, but he looked angry. "Hey you alright? Im Roc OAAFFF!!" the younger looking Navi just gave Rockman a hard right hook to the face sending the blue Navi to the ground.  
  
"BULLY!"  
  
Roll looked down at Rockman and then to the little Navi "What did you do that for? He just wanted to help you!" but the little Navi just kept his angry eyes to Rockman  
  
"Guts Man confused.." the hulk like Navi complained, but then noticed the Garuu Virus was getting up "Rockman weak, let Guts Man delete Virus!" he shouted as he stomped towards the Virus.  
  
The boy Navi finally snapped back to virtual reality, when the massive Navi moved passed him saying something about a Virus. Whipping around, the boy saw exactly what Virus the bulky Navi was speaking about and his angry look came back but now focused on the bigger Navi.  
  
Guts Man towered over the still dazed Garuu Virus bringing his hands over his head changing them to a single mallet "GUTS MAN THE BEST!" he shouted as he was about to swing his mallet hands onto the Virus, but was quickly pulled down as something grabbed his arms and tossed him down like a rag doll.  
  
"NO!" the child like Navi shouted at the bulky Guts Man that he had thrown down. "YOU TOUCH HIM AND I'LL DELETE YOU, YOU BIG BULLY!"  
  
Roll, Glyde and Rockman went gaped at what they just saw and heard. Roll looked carefully at both the Navi and the Virus, the Navi was standing between Guts Man and the Virus who now started to limp somewhat right next to him 'What the? That Navi is protecting the Virus? An the Virus isn't attacking ether, what's going on?'  
  
Dekao shouted out to his Navi from a screen that just appeared in the cybernetic air ~Guts Man that's probably one of the WWW's Navi's, DELETE EM!~  
  
Guts Man stood up and began to beat on his chest "GUTS MAN THE STRONGEST!" he shouted as he threw a punch at the little Navi who elbowed it away sending Guts Man falling face first behind him.  
  
  
  
~GUTS MAN! Fine then you little pipsqueak, try this out! BLASTER BATTLE CHIP SLOT IN!~  
  
"Battle chip?" the young looking Navi wondered as he saw Guts Man standing up as his fist turned into a large cannon arm "Uh oh!"   
  
Guts Man aimed and fired a big buster shot at the little Navi who jumped high in the air along side with the Garuu, but the blast kept going straight for the one standing far behind him...Roll.  
  
Roll was suddenly petrified as the blast got closer she shut her eyes and braced for it to hit, when suddenly she heard and felt the blast blow up to her right. Opening her eyes she saw the blast was deflected by the little Navi who was holding something in his hands while the Garuu just kept its eyes on both Rockman and Guts Man.  
  
The boy Navi turned around and said "You ok?" as he let down the object in his hands, which suddenly leapt up and reveled itself to be the red Mettrool.   
  
Roll nodded but looked extremely confused "Errr thanks."  
  
The boy Navi lost all his angered looks and smiled childishly like he had not a care in the world "Ok buh bye!" he said as he and the two Viruses linked out of the system.  
  
**Back in the real world**  
  
Netto, Dekao, Yaito and Mayl jacked out their Navi's and just looked puzzled. Roll motioned from her screen that she wanted to talk to Mayl privately, nodding Mayl excused herself from her friends saying that she had piano lessons. Shortly after that Mayl was in her room talking with Roll "What do you think was up with that Navi?"  
  
~I cant say, but I don't think he's with any net gangs that much Im sure of~  
  
"Maybe but why was he helping the Virus that was chasing him, and more to the point why did the Mettrool help him shield you?"  
  
~Well this will sound weird but maybe...maybe those are good Viruses?~  
  
"Good Viruses? Now that's hard to believe."  
  
~Ya but after all that we seen with the WWW and all, will good Viruses really be that unbelievable?~  
  
"Hmm you've got a good point there Roll."  
  
**Inside Net Battlers HQ**  
  
A young women about 24 with long blond hair an pinkish eyes warring a business suit, was typing away at her desk computer when her PET beeped. "What is it Valkyrie?"  
  
Inside her PET's screen was a Female Navi warring sky-blue body suit and golden gauntlets, shoulder pads, helmet with a navy blue viser, boots and bird-like wings on her back ~We have..errmmm~ looking back and forth from behind the screen to see if the cost was clear, Valkyrie placed her hand next to her mouth leaning closer to the screen whispered ~a little problem.~  
  
Leaning in close the her PET the blond haired women whispered to her Navi "What is it?"  
  
~Its... him...~  
  
"Just ask him to leave then.."  
  
Her Navi looked a bit concerned ~He looks a little upset.~  
  
"...Let me see," the blond haired women asked leaning in closer to her PET as her Navi pulled up a window showing her human partner the Net Battlers HQ netscape, in it was a little child like Navi with white and light purple armor sitting with his knees wrapped in his arms with his face leaning on his knees. Sitting next to him was a Garuu Virus and a red Mettrool Virus, both looked at the boy like Navi with worried eyes. "What happend?"  
  
~I don't know, I was busy keeping the other Navi's away from them to ask.~  
  
"Ok go see what's wrong and I'll keep a look out."  
  
~Got it.~ Valkyrie said with a nodded and disappearing into the net.  
  
'Wonder what happend to make someone so child like upset?' the women thought to herself.   
  
**Net Battlers HQ Netscape**  
  
Valkyrie walked over to the small huddled boy Navi, the Garuu was first to notice she was there and looked up at her then so did the Mettrool. She looked at the two Viruses with a small smile trying her best to get ready to talk to the younger Navi "Hey, what are you guys doing here? I almost didn't know you were here with out the remodeling hehheh.." she stopped laughing when the boy Navi looked up, he looked like he was crying "oh look Im sorry, are you ok?"  
  
The boy Navi just buried his face in his knees again looking, if possible, even more upset.  
  
"Hey its ok you can tell me.."Valkyrie assured but heard no answer. Walking over to where the smaller Navi was sitting, Valkyrie sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder "Listen, Ms. Sykra and me are your friends ok? So come on, tell me what's wrong."  
  
The Navi boy kept his face were it was, but answered "Some one attacked us and tried to delete us."  
  
"A bad Virus?"  
  
"Two Navi's, and one of their humans said I was bad.."  
  
"Aww come on, you? Bad? Yeah right, you're a good little Navi. Right guys?" she turned to the two Viruses who nodded in agreement. "See?"  
  
"...I guess...why do people hate all Viruses? And.....and me.?" he said lifting his head, with watery eyes.  
  
"Aww come on don't cry, people don't know better that's all." Valkyrie said pulling the little Navi into a comfferting hug.   
  
"Then why is it you and Ms.Sykra didn't hate us?" the young Navi whimpered into Valkyrie's arms.  
  
"Because we knew the three of you were good, you came here just starting a little snowball fight with the programs giggling having fun, how could we think you were bad?" she said stroking his the back of his helmet cooingly.  
  
Suddenly a window screen appeared in thin air with the blond haired women looking on worried ~Valkyrie, you've got company!~  
  
  
  
Valkyrie looked around and saw a red Navi with a long blond ponytail walking around currently with his back towards the group "Oh no, not Blues! Listen to me ok?" She asked lifting the young Navi's face "I want you to go before he sees you guys ok? Blues is not too nice when he sees a Navi and Viruses at the same time ok?" her only reply was the small Navi's head hung low.  
  
~Is the kid going to be ok?~  
  
Valkyrie lift the boy like Navi's face again "Look sweety, if I could have a say in this you guys could stay but I don't. So please leave before something bad happens, for me ok?"  
  
"...ok" the young Navi sulked looking over to his campions he added "come on guys.." and linked out of the site with the two Viruses following close behind.  
  
~Valkyrie? Will the kid be ok?~  
  
"I don't know.." Valkyrie answered sadly. "Its just rough for him, he has no operator to help him make friends and with two Viruses as his campions everyone just attacks or runs from him. And being a nameless young minded Navi is harder then you'd think."  
  
~Poor kid...~  
  
"You know what hurts to be me right now?"  
  
~What's that?~  
  
"Seeing someone so kind with a child's heart hurt like that and not be able to help him."   
  
~Guess you want to be the mother figure for the little kid then, come on Valkyrie. Valkyrie.EXE Jack Out..~   
  
**The Next day at Mayl's house**  
  
Mayl was getting ready for school, she was about to take her PET when she seemed to give it a look. Inside the PET's screen Roll was looking at a different window links at once like she was looking for something, "Roll what are you doing?"   
  
Roll jumped up startled ~Errr Mayl?! What's up?~ the pink Navi asked nervously.  
  
"What are up to Roll?" Mayl answered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
~Errr nothing! Nothing at all!~ the female Navi answered sweating droplets.  
  
"Roll."  
  
~Ok, ok! I was...looking for that little Navi from yesterday.~ she replied quickly. ~I was well...worried about the little guy.~  
  
"....Ok then, go find him."  
  
~WHAT?!~  
  
"You heard me, you said you think he's good so find him and find out. Then get back to me and let me know, alright?" Mayl said sweetly.  
  
~.....OK you got it, wish me luck,~ and with that said Roll logged into the net.  
  
**Later Deep inside the Net**  
  
The boy Navi was rolled up in a little ball with the Garuu and Mettrool Viruses cuddled next to him, they were sleeping peacefully. Roll finally found them but now that she was looking at a small pack of sleepy heads she had no idea what to do next 'If I leave now they may wake up and be gone before I get back, but if I stay they may sleep till midnight....well guess I could use a little rest myself....please let my hunch about these three be right!' with that last thought, Roll slowly crept over to the three sleeping net beings and laid down next to them falling asleep shortly. But what she didn't know was that the dog like Virus watched her and returned to its own slumber as best it could with its little Navi friend using him like a pillow.  
  
-----To Be Continued-----  
  
Terriermon-FINALLY!  
  
Lee-Terriermon, Tack!  
  
Rikumon-TJ why did you have to invite both Lee AND TERRIERMON!?!  
  
TJ and Terriermon in unison-Yes ^_^  
  
Rikumon-Why me? -_-; 


	2. Nameless Navi No More

Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE and his crew aren't mine.   
  
Claimer: Kid.EXE, Blitz, Hatz, Ms.Sykra, Valkyrie.EXE and still more to come ARE ALL MINE!  
  
TJ: COOL! SOME ONE REVIEWED!  
  
Rikumon: Thanks, now TJ is in the writing type of mood which is never a good omen. -_-;  
  
TJ: Quite or I'll make you a Net Virus in further chapters!  
  
Rikumon: I need a union -_-;;  
  
Terriermon: Hey at least your Tamer has a sense of humor  
  
Lee: Terriermon, tack!  
  
Terriermon: Lee...  
  
TJ: Rikumon....  
  
TJ and Terriermon: MOMENTI! ^_^  
  
Rikumon and Lee: Wanna trade partners? -_-;;  
  
TJ and Terriermon: Don't tempt us. ^_^  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Nameless Navi No more  
  
**Deep inside the Net**  
  
On the circuit-like floor of the Net, a pink female Navi was sleeping away peacefully. That is until the sounds of several explosions woke her up to a not so pleasant site of a classic Mettrool Virus baring its pickaxe above her. But just as the Virus swung its weapon, it was hastily deleted by a shockwave from a Red Mettrool that help jog Roll.EXE's memory of were she was "Err thank you."  
  
The Mettrool gave its eye style smile and about faced to watch the young light purple and white Navi the last three visible Viruses a Gaia2, a yellow Garuu and a Triple Bomb all awhile riding his blue Garuu companion. "Aww poo! Those were weak bullies Viruses, now there's nothing to do!" the childish pout of the little Navi complained. Looking over to his red Mettrool friend, the little Navi saw Roll was awake "Oh...hi.." he said looking and sounding worried.  
  
Roll stood up and gave a friendly smile "Hello, do you remember me?"  
  
"..ya your that girl Navi who was with those two big bully Navi's" he replied seeming a little more worried and a little upset, holding himself a bit closer to the Garuu Virus.  
  
It took Roll a second to realized who he was talking about "Oh! You mean Rockman and Guts Man! Look umm.. Id like to say sorry for them, umm are these two..good Viruses?" she answered looking over to the two Viruses.  
  
"Aha, that's Hatz.." he said seeming a bit cheerier pointing to the red Mettrool "and this is Blitz, their my best friends!" he continued giving the Garuu 'Blitz' a small hug around its neck, which the Viral Dog/lizard replied with a little nuzzle against his Navi friend.  
  
Roll couldn't help but give a small smile, this little scene reminded her of when she spotted a boy and his dog on the out side of her PET "Well its nice to meet you Hatz and Blitz." she said to the two Viruses.  
  
Hatz made a sort of noise that sounded more like beeps and clicks, the little boy Navi nodded saying "Hatz says its nice to meet you to." still hanging onto Blitz's neck while Blitz nodded his greetings. Finally letting go, the boy Navi stood up looking at Roll with his own childishly friendly smile asking "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh Im Roll.EXE, and you are?"  
  
The little Navi pointed to himself chuckling "Hmhmhmh I don't have a name." saying it as if it didn't bother him.  
  
This caught Roll's attention "What?!?"  
  
"I said I don't have a name, why what's wrong?"  
  
"But, didn't your operator give you one?"  
  
"I don't have an operator ether Ms. Roll." he answered putting his arms behind his head again chuckling as though the thought was silly.  
  
"NO OPERATOR?!?!" Roll replied absolutely flabbergasted.  
  
Rubbing the caps on the side of his helmet "Nope no operator, and do you have ta yell Ms. Roll?"  
  
Roll shook her head "Err sorry, but first its jus Roll and I mean no operator? Do you know who made you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
'Even Forte knew who made him!' "Um ok, can you tell me what happend when you were first activated at least?"  
  
"Umm jee I don't remember.." the little Navi replied scratching the side of his with a curious look, before it became a playful laugh as he placed his arms around his head sticking his tung out "Aw well!"  
  
That little out burst caused Roll to laugh a little to 'Well whoever he is cant possibly be part of a Netmafia, he's way to friendly and not to mention he doesn't seem to have a care in the world.' All the meanwhile the two Viruses were watching with smiles on their faces, Roll saw this and quickly gained her composer "What are you two smiling at?" she asked curiously.  
  
Again Hatz gave a few of its beeps and clicks and the little Navi answered "Hatz said 'Because its been a while since he's made a friend' I guess he means me."  
  
"You actually understand him?"  
  
"Aha, I can its easy! Cant you?"  
  
"Umm no, all I hear is beeps." Roll replied, then suddenly she gasped when a thought crossed her mind "Has anyone ever called you something?"  
  
The little scratched his helmet again "Umm a few Navi's called me something and Ms. Sykra always calls me 'kid'"  
  
'Ms. Sykra? Where have I heard that name before?' "What did the Navi's call you?"  
  
"Umm 'Phantom Navi' or some just say 'Phantom' I don't like those names" the little Navi said with a look that showed he hated being called that.  
  
"YOU'RE THE PHANTOM NAVI?!"  
  
The little Navi began to do something very unusual, he started to stomp his foot whining "I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT! I HATE THAT NAME! IT'S A BAD NAVI'S NAME, IM A GOOD LITTLE NAVI! Ms. SKYRA AND VALKYRIE SAID SO!"  
  
Roll moved her arms in the calm down gesture "Alright Im sorry, please calm down."  
  
Just as suddenly as he started stomping and whining he stopped smiling "Ok!"  
  
Roll fell in the classic anime style, she mumbled to herself "Boy he really is a kid!...hey!" straightening herself Roll looked at the little Navi "I have an idea, the reason other Navi's call you that is because you don't have a name, so how about I give you one?"  
  
"Ummm OK!" he replied smiling.  
  
Roll kneeled down so that she was looking at him face to face "How does Kid.EXE sound?"  
  
The boy like Navi look thoughtful for a moment than he smiled "I like it!" but suddenly, he turned his attention away from Roll far from were they were as did Blitz and Hatz.  
  
Roll looked at the three trying to figure what was happening "Err what's wrong guys?"  
  
"Someone needs help! Ready boy?" 'Kid' asked looking at Blitz who nodded. Kid quickly jumped onto Blitz's back and picking up Hatz in his arms "You wanna come Roll?"  
  
Roll looked confused but nodded and climbed onto Blitz behind Kid holding on as the massive dog-like Virus took off at breakneck speeds "WHOA!" she shouted as Blitz was being true to his name racing across the Net like a bat out of hell.  
  
**Inside the School boards Netscape**  
  
Everyone's favorite blue bomber was currently blasting away with his buster deleting an onslaught of Viruses and trying to keep toe to toe with an enormous golem like Navi that was now heaving an equally enormous block of rock and vines over its head to toss at the well known Navi "Who is this guy?!"  
  
The golem like Navi smirked "Earthman.EXE" he answered throwing the block at Rockman who dodged away but Earthman's smirk just widened as the vines of the placed rock shot out and entangled the blue Navi high above the air "This is the great Rockman? HA PATHETIC!"  
  
Rockman was trying to brake free but the vines just tightened their grips on him crushing him "ARRRHGGG!"  
  
Earthman walked over to the struggling Navi taking his time and enjoying the painful look on the bombers face "Looks like you wont be getting in our way Rockman, our boss will be very pleased with your destruction." he smirked as his enormous hand became and even bigger claw as he raised it above his head aiming for the currently helpless Rockman.  
  
"HEY BIG BULLY!"  
  
Earthman quickly turned around to see a blue red white and pink blur ram him at what must have been a good hundred and fifty miles an hour sending the Viral Navi crashing down a few feet away "RAAAGGG!!!"  
  
Rockman couldn't believe what he just saw, let alone what he saw now "ROLL?!"  
  
Indeed standing before him was the pink female Navi but with her were the white and purple Navi and the two Viruses he was with. Roll slashed at the vines holding him letting him drop "Glade to see me? Hey where are the others?"  
  
Kid looked at her like she wasn't making sense "We past them a while ago remember?"  
  
"How do you expect me to know when all I saw was a blur?"  
  
Rockman looked between the two "Did I miss something?"  
  
Kid walked over to the blue bomber pointing his index finger in Rockman's face "After we get the bully to go away, I want you to say your sorry to Blitz!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Roll shook her head "I'll tell you later."  
  
Earthman stood up, looking extremely ticked "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted as another three blocks appeared before him and he roundhouse kicked them to the group of three Navi's and two Viruses.  
  
Kid saw the first block heading his way scratching up the Netscape floor, he just smiled putting up his hands as if he were going to stop it. Oddly enough when the block collided with his hands it did indeed stop "This is easAHHH!" again just like it did with Rockman, the blocks vine's wrapped themselves around the little Navi as he struggled to break free but then more shot out till every vine was wrapping themselves around him like a cocoon.  
  
In unison, Blitz and Hatz charged forward to aid their friend but the block headed for them enwrapped its vines around the two Viruses preventing them from helping out their young Navi companion.  
  
Rockman and Roll tried to leap out of the way but the vines matched their paths and caught them midair "ARR! Rockman where's Netto and Mayl?!"  
  
"This Navi scum messed with the link they cant communicate or send us chipsAARRRR!" the vines began to pull at the limbs of the trapped Navi's and Viruses while the cocoon like entrapment of Kid.EXE's tightened.  
  
Earthman stalked up to the blue bomber and his pink friend as his evil grin widened as he heard them cry out in pain, his claws already forming "Now to send you to oblivion!"   
  
From the crushing grasp of the vine cocoon, Kid heard what Earthman said and was struggling with all his might but the vines just tightened their grip 'I have to help them!' suddenly a flash of a shadowed form of something played across his mind, something with burning red eyes sending a feeling of two things through his young mind he never felt before...fear and anger.  
  
He said in a menacing voice raising his arms "NOW I'LL DELETE YOU ALL FOR GOOD!"  
  
Kid's anger and fear grew as more pictures played across his mind of his new friend Roll her friend Rockman and his Viral friends Hatz and Blitz being deleted by Earthman. Then a new set of pictures played sending the emotions to their peak 'no, don't!' he whimpered in his mind as the crushing vines were about to finish their task of deleting the little Navi.  
  
Earthman shouted enjoying the fear he saw in the two Navi's "ZETRA FOREVER!"   
  
Kid's eyes opened up from inside the cocoon, but they looked different. The innocent look was now gone and his eyes bore only if any emotion at all was just one....rage.  
  
Just as he swung his arms and explosion from the cocoon that held the young boy Navi caused him to stop his assault and look at the Navi that stood there among the fiery remains of the block with his head and arms hanging low like he was a zombie "what?"  
  
Kid.EXE stood lifeless but his body had changed, his light purple gauntlets boots and helmet were now a menacing black and his white body was now a deep shade of blood red, rasing his head his face covered by a face plat and his eyes covered by a crimson red visor standing amongst the fire made his new appearance seem demonic.  
  
Earthman looked on with slight confusion before he smirked and looked at the blocks that still held his friend, suddenly all four of them cried out in more intense pain as their limbs were about to be ripped off from the vines iron grips. Earthman's smirk widened "If you so much as take a steep I'll delete them!"  
  
Kid stood fixated for a moment before he slowly took a step but just as his foot touch the ground, a ripple of cybernetic air pulsed around him and the blocks and vines suddenly were deleted. Kid kept walking towards Earthman, showing no emotion or care for his surroundings his only concern was Earthman.  
  
Earthman's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets, the little boy Navi not only freed himself but had just destroyed the blocks without effort and was now walking towards him "ggGGRRRAAA I WONT LOSE TO SOME..KID!" he shouted rearing his arms over his head sending them down towards Kid, but as his massive arms collied with the little body he felt a surge of pain as his almost all his arms were deleted "AHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kid slowly reached his hand forward to the earth based Viral Navi, his small hand easily cracked the stone-like armor as he effortlessly swung the far larger Navi over his shoulder as if he was a feather sending the Viral Navi on his back twenty feet behind him.  
  
Rockman was quickly getting up but was thunderstruck at what he just saw "What the?!" looking over to his side he helped his pink friend up "You ok Roll?"  
  
Roll didn't answer, she was farther shocked at what she was seeing then Rockman. She watched Kid act as though he were no longer that fun loving, care free child like Navi she named him after, but as a demon ready to kill with no remorse or concern 'Is that even Kid?' looking over to Blitz and Hatz, Roll saw that they to were as amazed and even afraid as she was.  
  
Earthman was struggling to get up as a elderly male voice was heard in his mind ~EARTHMAN GET OUT OF THERE NOW!~ Earthman snarled as he turned his head to face Kid "Your lucky this time yo....?" Kid was no longer there and as Earthman looked around he saw that even the blue bomber had lost track of the little Navi.   
  
Kid suddenly reappeared out of thin cybernetic air in front of Earthman throwing a punch into the earth based Viral Navi's stomach that practically made a sound of an explosion with the same emotionless motions and actions.  
  
Earthman made no sound just stared at the smaller Navi with bulging eyes......end he busted into deletion.  
  
Kid stood firmly on the spot, nether talking or moving. Suddenly the pulse of energy erupted from his form again as a ring of energy shot around from him spreading through the Netscape deleting all the Viruses save only Blitz and Hatz. Then all the stray particles of data surrounded his body, the stray data of both the Viral Navi and evil Viruses entered his body. Then again he stood there doing nothing.  
  
Roll walked over to Kid, she seemed nervous but Blitz and Hatz followed closely behind her along with Rockman "Kid you ok?"  
  
Kids body suddenly glowed and when the lumination stopped he looked like his old self again even his eyes looked like their old selves again but there was something else in his eyes besides the child's innocents "huh? Roll what......hap....pend?" he said as he fell down on his side.  
  
Roll and the others quickly rushed up to him "KID!?!"  
  
Rockman looked on from over Roll's shoulder "Is he ok?!"  
  
Roll didn't say anything, then she turned around to face her blue friend...she looked more annoyed then worried "He's asleep."  
  
Rockman anime fell "What?!?"  
  
Hatz and Blitz came over to look at their friend, both looked relived to see his old childish smile and angel appearance had returned...well Blitz was not so relived when on seemingly on instinct, Kid reached out and pulled the dog-like Virus into a cuddle turning the Virus into his pillow yet again.  
  
Roll sighed "What are we going to do? We cant leave them here."  
  
"I'll take him." came a female voice from behind the group  
  
Rockman and Roll turned around and were now facing a sky blue and gold female Navi "Who are you?" Rockman asked.  
  
"Im Valkyrie.EXE an official NetBattler Navi." she answered  
  
Roll suddenly looked nervous and tried to shake Kid gently awake without the new Navi seeing 'If she saw and heard everything, Kid's in trouble!'  
  
Valkyrie saw the look on Roll's face and caught on "Don't worry, I know him Im a friend...right Hatz?"  
  
Hatz nodded his agreement.  
  
Valkyrie walked over to the still sleeping form of Kid.EXE and lift him up cradled in her arms "I never seen this little Navi do that before, and I must say I prefer when he bust Viruses in his playful way."  
  
Rockman raised an eyebrow "Why do you call him 'little Navi' instead of his name?"  
  
Roll cut in "Rockman, this little Navi is that Phantom Navi the others were talking about."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Valkyrie looked over to them "Rockman? The one who defeated the Netmafia's? Well listen yes that's what some people call him but he hates it."  
  
Roll smiled "Well he has a name now, I gave it to him."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kid."  
  
Valkyrie chuckled lightly shaking her head "Well Ms.Sykra will be pleased to know she can still call him that. I better be going before Blues gets here, Hatz Blitz lets go." She nodded her goodbye and she jacked into the net with the two Viruses close behind.  
  
**Deep into the Net**  
  
Valkyrie was sitting with her back against a circuit tower with Kid still cradled in her arms and Hatz an Blitz sitting peacefully next to her. Kid would stir about in her arms a little, seeming like he was having a bad dream a bit so Valkyrie would hum a little tune and he would return to his pleasant sleep. Valkyrie was glad that she could finally make the little Navi happy and when the young Navi cuddled up next to her shoulder giving her a little hug in his sleep she oddly felt even better.  
  
~Well, looks like you make a pretty good mother figure for the kid.~ came the hushed voice of Valkyrie's partner Ms.Sykra from the link window.  
  
Valkyrie looked up with a small smile "Guess your right, good news he's found some new friends and a name."  
  
~Do tell~  
  
"Well his name is Kid.EXE now, and the new friends include Rockman.EXE"  
  
~Are you serous?!~  
  
"Shhh yes I am... but something happend, did you hear about what happend in Netto's school?"  
  
~Ya, wh...was Kid there?~  
  
"Yes and he did something, he... I don't know...transformed and deleted all the Viruses and the Viral Navi."  
  
~So? Kid's probably the strongest Navi ever you know that.~  
  
"He deleted all the Viruses at once without even trying, and he practically slowed the deletion process of the Navi's."  
  
~....what?! Ok listen first I can kinda believe the Virus part, but why would he slow down the deletion of the Navi?~  
  
"My honest guess? To make him suffer." Valkyrie sighed looking at the young Navi in her arms who was still cuddling her.  
  
~...but that's.....it cant be! This is Kid we're talking about! Its not like him!~  
  
"I know that's the problem, when he changed forms he seemed to loss himself, like a different personality or instinct just took over. When he reverted he had no idea what was happening like he slept through the whole thing"  
  
~Jeez this half pint is a riddle to end all riddles!...look will you be ok for a while?~  
  
"Yes no Viruses ever come here especially with Kid here around."  
  
~Ok I have to do some more work then I'll link you guys to my computer, see ya...mommy dearest.~  
  
"Your never going to leave me alone with that are you?" Valkyrie chuckled.  
  
~And loss what little humor this job has left me? No way~ and with that the window was gone leaving Valkyrie and crew alone.  
  
But from Kid's mind, pictures and peaceful feelings returned to him as he felt someone caring holding him making memories of a past that when discovered will turn the world inside out.  
  
**End of Chapter Two**  
  
TJ: Well that's done!  
  
Rikumon: Umm*yawn* TJ you know what time it is?  
  
TJ: Umm no.  
  
Rikumon *points to the clock that reads 6:52am*  
  
TJ: DAMN! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT! I HAVE SCHOOL! *runs around like a maniac*  
  
Rikumon: My Tamer the insomiac 


	3. Forgoten Memories and First Nightmares

Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE and his crew aren't mine.   
  
Claimer: Kid.EXE, Blitz, Hatz, Ms.Sykra, Valkyrie.EXE and still more to come ARE ALL MINE!  
  
TJ: WAY PAST COOL! SOMEONE NEW REVIEWED AND ITS NOT FOR PITY! ^-^  
  
Rikumon: Thanks a lot, now he has more inspiration -_-;;  
  
TJ: Normally Id just leave it with my way of thanks, but this one I'll respond to it-  
  
bladedancer   
  
this is a extremly touching story...  
  
I love it ^_^  
  
I want Blitz and Hatz  
  
bladedancer  
  
TJ: Well Miss. bladedancer, and Im just guessing with the gender, Arigatou! Now this would be the reason Im including your review in this segment, what do you mean by 'I want Blitz and Hatz'?   
  
Lee: Sounds like a request to barrow them?  
  
Terriermon: Well I guess she has to ask because even though those Garuu and Mettrool Viruses are Capcom's their personalities are all TJ's!  
  
TJ: Is that a bit of complimenting I hear from the barrage master?  
  
Terriermon: Barrage master? What kinda name is that?  
  
Rikumon: Your Digi-volutions always include weapon assaults!  
  
Lee: How could you forget?  
  
Terriermon: Momenti! TJ start the fic already!  
  
TJ: Way ahead of ya!  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Forgoten Memories and First Nightmares  
  
**Inside Ms. Sykra's Computer**  
  
The young boy Navi now called 'Kid.EXE' was sleeping peacefully in the golden cased arms of Valkyrie.EXE while his Viral friends the blue dog-like Garuu named Blitz and the small red hard hatted head Mettrool called Hatz laid down close by the two sleeping Navis. Kid had been out for hours now and shortly after bringing the little Navi to her operators computer, Valkyrie fell off into her own dreams.   
  
For any normal person of this day and age this would have been an odd site. A gold and blue battle type female Navi holding the sleeping form of a poorly customized white and purple child Navi who was now oddly enough was sucking on his thumb, a blue Garuu Virus who had his head resting on the lap of Valkyrie and the red Mettrool who was placed on his, back if he had one, against the stomach of Blitz. However to Ms. Sykra who was watching this from her computer screen, this was just a heartwarming site of what she considered a Net family, a mother and her son with his best friend and loyal dog. ~well they all make a nice scene, hmhm boy I never thought that Kid actually sucked his thumb so cute...~ she said to no one.   
  
Valkyrie's eyes began to flutter open at the sound of her operators voice "Ms. Sykra?" she yawned.  
  
~Sorry if I woke you from your nap, but you better not move otherwise Blitz and Hatz will have an unpleasant awakening~  
  
Valkyrie looked around and quickly remembered what had happend "Opps, I must have dosed off there, what time is it?"  
  
~Early, bout seven almost, good thing its my day off~  
  
"I've been asleep since yesterday?!?" Valkyrie cried with a quiet whisper, slightly embarrassed.  
  
~What happend? Junior keep you up? Hmmhmhm~ Ms. Sykra teased.  
  
"Hey, could you give the mother joke a rest for a bit at least till Kid's not here?" pleaded the female Navi.  
  
~Sorry old friend, but you must admit that this is a cute picture. Makes it look like a real...~  
  
But before Ms. Sykra finished her sentence, Kid stirred about in Valkyrie's arms and mumbled sleepily "...fa-mi-ly...." with a small smile.  
  
~yes a family, HUH?~  
  
"Wonder what's he dreaming about?" Valkyrie asked, looking at the still sleeping form of Kid.  
  
**Inside of Kids dream**  
  
Kid opened his eyes to see above him was the sky he never saw without a screen before, it was the real worlds sky. He sat on a small grassy hill , it was real to he was on earths plain of existence not the netscape's. He stayed where he was for a moment enjoying the pleasant felling of the grass brushing up against him like the earth wanted to tickle him and warmth of the sun. "Wonder were I am? Is this were operators live?....wonder were Blitz and Hatz are?" he said to himself siting up, and looked at his body. He wasn't a Navi anymore, he was a human with dark grey/blue hair, a white tee shirt, pants and purple sneakers. He also noticed that on both wrists he wore purple bands with his Navi emblem "Huh? Im human? How that happen?"  
  
"Sweety!" a female voice cried out from behind Kid.  
  
Kid look over his shoulder to see a woman waving her hand to him, she was standing with a man in front of a barbeque grill, the both of them looked happy. Kid smiled his innocent childish smile of his as he waved back.  
  
The man next to the woman waved his hands back and forth in the 'come here' gesture.  
  
Kid picked himself up and walked over to the to humans, he was never afraid of people before unless they were mean to him, but these two were nice to him they gave him a smile that looked a bit like his own as he got closer he could see them better. The man was a mild built with silver hair and blue eyes, while he wore a red shirt and black pants. The woman was an average in height and weight and she had the same green eyes that Kid had and she had her navy blue hair tied into three ponytails on the back of her head, she wore a lavender sleeveless shirt, blue pants and a pair of light reading glasses with red frames. As Kid retched them he could smell something tasty being cooked off the grill that almost made him droll "Mhh what's that?"   
  
The woman smiled "Your favorite sweety, my megabyte cheese burger."  
  
The man walked over to Kid, giving him a mocking threat glance "You want them burgers you'll have to get though me!"  
  
Kid grinned "Ok!" he said rushing at the larger man into a small tackle causing them both to fall down.  
  
"Gotcha now squirt!" the larger man said in a playful monster voice as he pulled Kid into a small hug tickling him while the two wrestled on the ground  
  
"HAHAHAHAH! NO HAHA STOP! HAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Kid laughed enjoying himself only half wishing the older man to stop the assault of tickles.  
  
"Ya have to say the password!" the adult male said continuing to tickle Kid in multiple ticklish spots.  
  
"I HAHAHAHA DON'T HAHAHHA KNOW AHHAHH THEMHAAHAHA!"  
  
"Come on, tough guy you know them!"  
  
Kid continued to laugh as he squirmed about trying to escape the ticking trap he was in. When suddenly the words popped out of his mouth of their own accord "NAVI'S HAAHAHAH RULE HAHAHAH BAD VIRUSES HAHAHA DROOL! HAHA!"  
  
The man stopped ticking Kid and lift him in the air in a carrying hug "The magic words!" he said giving Kid a big hug.  
  
Kid didn't know what was happening but to him it didn't matter, hugging back he did wonder who this man was, but felt he was with someone he know since activated.  
  
The women walked over to the two with a plate of burgers in one hand and some chicken in the other, "Well if my boy's are done playing without me, are you ready to eat."  
  
The man looked over to her loosening his hug on Kid "What's wrong hun, felling left out of the fun?" he said with a sly grin that Kid soon followed.  
  
"Ohh you two wouldn't dare!" she answered placing the plates on a blanket spread and taking a playful step back.  
  
"Maybe we would, what do you say squirt?" the man said kneeling down to let Kid back on his feet.  
  
Kid looked thoughtful for a moment before the childish innocentness smile crossed his face as he shouted "GET HER!" as he chased after the fleeing woman with the older male racing after the two till all three of them tackled each other to the ground in a big group hug laughing all the while.  
  
"Aha! Aw, must be the luckiest guy in the world. Good kid, loving wife...hey were's that mutt of yours squirt?" the man said playfully ruffling Kids dark grey/blue hair.  
  
"Umm I don't know, BLITZ!" Kid shouted and not so long afterwards a large grey dog, maybe a Doberman, came running over a hill and practically crashed into the human pile and lick about Kid's face "Hahah! STOP BOY! Hahah!......who is this?" Kid's laughter died out when he realized it wasn't the blue dog/lizard Virus Garuu who had done the same thing to him times before.  
  
"What's wrong squirt? Its your old pal Blitz, don't you remember?" the man asked looking confused.  
  
Trying to push the dog away, Kid answered "This isn't my Blitz, Blitz is blue and this doggie's grey!"  
  
The women put her arm around the confused Kid's shoulder "Sweety, what are you talking about?"  
  
Finally pushing the dog away Kid said "This isn't my Blitz, I want the real Blitz!"  
  
The women looked at the man "Shawn, do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
'Shawn' shook his head "You got me Sara. He son what do you mean the real Blitz? This is old Blitz the one and only."  
  
"No! This isn't Blitz, Blitz a Garuu not a dog!"  
  
'Sara' looked at Kid with worried eye's "Sweety, a Garuu is a Virus. You cant meet a Virus unless your in the net like a Navi."  
  
"I AM A NAVI!" Kid shouted.  
  
"Now listen to me squirt, you're a human. Your no Navi. Your our old Chas remember?" Shawn said looking into Kid's eyes.  
  
"MY NAME IS KID.EXE NOT CHAS! I DON'T KNOW YOU I WANT HATZ AND BLITZ!"  
  
"Hold on I'll get Hatz." Sara answered walking to a bag on the blanket and walking back with a small plush toy of a small yellow teddy bear with a big red hat sown on to it and handing it to Kid. "Here you go sweety, here's Hatz."  
  
Kid held the bear in his hands for a moment before tossing it away "THAT'S NOT HATZ!"  
  
Shawn put both his hands on Kid's shoulders and held him so they were looking at each other "Chas, your scaring your mommy and me, come on its me daddy and that's old Hatz and Blitz right there. You're a human being, you not a Na.."  
  
Kid quickly pushed the older Shawn away from him and took a few steps back, looking at the fake Hatz and Blitz and the two humans who called themselfs his parents "I AM A NET NAVI! IM NOT HUMAN! IM KID.EXE!" he shouted as tears began to fill his eyes, a strong sadness was over powering him.  
  
The worried Sara rushed over to him trying to reach a hand out to pull him into a hug "Sweety please stop, its us sweety its.."  
  
Kid jumped back farther "DON'T CALL ME SWEETY! VALKYRIE CAN CALL ME THAT AN YOU CANT! I DON'T KNOW YOU! Ms. SYKRA! VALKYRIE! BLITZ! HATZ!" he shouted out as dark clouds began to cover the sky. Slowly the earth the sky everything began to crack, and between the gaps in the cracks Kid saw bits of his home, the Net.  
  
Soon even Shawn, Sara the fake Hatz and Blitz were cracking. Till in a flash of blinding light and Kid once again was in his Navi form, and standing not to far from him where the others stood were two Navi's a male and female and his fateful friends Hatz and Blitz stood where the fakes had been.  
  
The male Navi who resembled Shawn took a step forward "You ok son?"  
  
Kid looked about he was confused "But I was in the real world!" then he saw the look on the faces of his Viral friend "BLITZ HATZ!"  
  
Surely the two raced over to him and tackled him to the floor giving him their show of affection though licks and nuzzles.  
  
"Hahahah!" Kid laughed as he looked up to the other Navis, and his eyes widened in horror as a large silhouette of a demon like Virus towered over the battling male and slashed a claw right though him sending him to deletion as he cried out "GET OUT OF HERE SARA!"  
  
"SHAWN!" the Navi form of Sara cried out as she darted towards Kid who had just noticed that his Viral friends had disappeared, lifting him off the ground in ease and darted for a data stream with the Virus racing after them.  
  
"What's going on!?" said in a voice of his that he never used before, a voice that said he was in absolute terror of the sight of the Virus.  
  
Sara didn't answer him, was now facing a net stream link its energy like line streaked past her at the speed of light. She turned hearing the sounds of the Virus leaping towards her and turned her attention between the Kid and the stream. She closed her eyes as she lift the him to the stream, tears leaking from her eyes "Remember....we did this because we love you.." and let the stream take Kid with its data.  
  
Kid watched in horror as the Virus stood behind her and slash its claw though her, deleting her forever. And Kid shrieked in sadness, anger and fear "MOMMY!"  
  
**Ms.Sykra's computer**  
  
Kid had been stirring about in Valkyrie's arms for a moment before he woke up, but to everyone's amazement he woke up screaming "AHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!"  
  
Valkyrie was startled by this outburst but instinctively began to rock him back and forth "Shhh its ok Kid, its ok. Its me Valkyrie, Im right here sweety."  
  
Kid began to stop shouting when he opened his eyes fully to see Valkyrie holding him, but then his eyes began to water and he sniffed a little before he quickly put his arms around her and cried on to her shoulder.  
  
Valkyrie never thought that Kid would be acting like this, first he sounded like the had been scared out of his mind, a task that nothing could do before, and now he was crying latched onto her like his life depended on it. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind an put her arms around Kid, stroking his back gently to try and comfort him "Shh its alright, whatever happend is all gone now, I wont let anything happen sweety." she said in a gentle voice.  
  
Kid continued to sob a mix of sadness and fear onto the golden shoulder plate of Valkyrie's as he said though his sobs "I was *sob* I was in the real world and *sob* this man an women said *sob* said that I wasn't a Navi and then *sob* I was home again and this *sob* Virus killed two Navis *sob* and one said *sob* that I was *sob*"  
  
"Its alright Kid, don't talk. I promise you its alright now, its ok." Valkyrie said silently noting that Blitz and Hatz were watching with a look of concern and she mouth to them 'don't worry he'll be fine'  
  
Kid just continue to cry tightening his hold on Valkyrie as though it was something he had to do to live "Don't *sob* let go! I don't want to *sob* go back there! Im *sob* Im.."  
  
"Don't worry Im here, so are Hatz and Blitz, we'll never let anything bad happen to you sweety its alright. Go on, go back to sleep sweety."  
  
"But *sob* Valkyrie Im *sob*"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
In a hushed sob Kid said "..Im scared *sob*"  
  
Valkyrie almost fell over because of that statement, but just continue to hold onto Kid rubbing his back "Its ok sweety, I promise you this from now on, nothing will ever happen to you while Im around! Ok now, shhh you'll be safe with me" slowly she felt his sobs die out till he was about to fall back to sleep, but just before he did, he said something that Valkyrie never thought he'd call her.  
  
"M-om-my...zzzz"  
  
**End of Chapter Three**  
  
TJ: So folks how was that!?  
  
Terriermon: TJ were's all the action?!?  
  
Lee: Its an emotional type of fic Terriermon not just action!  
  
Rikumon: Besides TJ wanted to have a bit of drama for this chapter.  
  
TJ: Besides I like the whole 'Sargent Mother' idea, well folks, for those who have read many other of my fics this will be a surprise for my ending "Please Review?"  
  
Terriermon: And here I thought you didn't care a fig about that? 


	4. Battle Chips and Hacker Chips

Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE and his gang belong to Capcom not me.   
  
Claimer: But Kid.EXE, Blitz, Hatz, Ms.Sykra, Valkyrie.EXE and them some belong to me!  
  
TJ: Awesome! Im in TWO favorite's list!!  
  
Rikumon: Oh lord, the inspiration he gets simply from a review. NOW THIS!?! OoO;;  
  
TJ: Thank you Miss. bladedancer! Arigatou, Mercibocu and what not!  
  
Lee: And TJ here announce's that you have permission to use Hatz and Blitz, as long as you disclaim that they belong to him.  
  
Terriermon: Guess this means TJ's characters are likable, just like me! ^_^  
  
Rikumon: Well that's true at least ^_^  
  
Lee: Wonderful, Rikumon I thought you of all Digimon understood 'Tack'  
  
Rikumon: ....... -_-  
  
TJ: Ok, enough chit chat! Time to start this up!  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Battle Chips and Hacker Chips  
  
**Half a Week Latter in Netto's House**  
  
Again, as to be expected from him, Netto was sleeping in while Rockman was trying his best to get him to wake up ~NETTO GET UP!!!~  
  
However our Netbattler was resistant to do so "mmmggg, Rockman its Sunday no school. Goodnight...."  
  
~Netto your meeting Mayl and the others, remember?~  
  
"AHH! I FORGOT!" Netto shouted as he jumped out of bed racing to his closet. "Ooh man! I hope they don't leave me behind like last time!"  
  
~Well you were an hour late, what did you expect them to do? Wait till you were ready to meet them at the park?~ the blue Navi asked. Netto and the others were planing on going to a park that opened a while ago, Jet Stream Park, but Netto missed it the first time around because he overslept. ~Hey, Netto?~  
  
Netto looked up, and promptly fell do to the fact that he was pulling his pants on at the time, to his partner "oww! What?"  
  
Rockman looked serous at the moment, it was obvious he had something on his mind ~Have you been wondering what happend to Kid?~  
  
Going though his desk Netto replied "...ya. You worried about him too? Its been about a week and not a word, do you think that Valkyrie was lying?"  
  
~Wish I could know for sure, but those two Viruses Hatz and Blitz were ok with her so all we could do is hope he's.....Netto you've got mail. Its from a Ms.Sykra?~  
  
Finally fully dressed and geared for a good time at the park, picked up his PET and opened the mail reading it aloud so Rockman could know what it said "Dear Netto, I know you don't know me but please answer this request. Send Rockman over to this link, I'll have my Navi explain everything when they meet. Please come ASAP, this is important! Ms.Sykra......sounds fishy, what do you think?"  
  
Rockman held his chin in thought for a moment and nodded ~What do we have to lose? Lets send an e-mail to Mayl and the others first so they'll know we'll be late. Ready?~  
  
"Lets go! JACK IN, ROCKMAN.EXE!" he shouted hooking up the link to his PET to his computer.  
  
**Latter in the Net**  
  
Rockman was looking about the server that he had entered using the link Ms.Sykra sent "Ok, so were's her Navi?....WHAT THE!?!"   
  
"ROCKMAN!!!" shouted a very excited Kid.EXE jumping out of nowhere, tackling the blue bomber with a small hug "HIYA!"  
  
"Errr KID?!?! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A NETBATTLER!" said a very confused Rockman.  
  
"I don't silly! Hey! You still owe Blitz a sorry!" Kid said jumping up crossing his arms and about-facing Rockman.  
  
A female voice called out from behind a circuit tower "You do owe him an apology." as the gold and sky blue Navi Valkyrie came out with Blitz and Hatz following close behind.  
  
Rockman, though still confused, picked himself up and bowed "Im sorry for blasting you Blitz. Please forgive me?"  
  
Blitz gave the blue Navi an accepting nod, while Kid spun around with a big grin on his face "OK! LETS PLAY!!" causing the blue bomber to anime drop.  
  
"Hmhmhm, sorry. Forgot to worn you about his hold no grudge attitude." chuckled Valkyrie. "Now to tell you what Ms.Sykra and I asked you here for, this may sound weird...."  
  
**Later after Explaining things to the others**  
  
"SHE WANTS US TO WHAT?!?!" shouted a shocked and confused Dekao, stopping in his tracks to the park.  
  
Netto looked just as confused but answered "I said that Valkyrie and Ms.Sykra asked us to...errr....watch Kid for the day."  
  
Yaito looked like she thought it were crazy "You must be joking? Why would he need to be watched, he's the Phantom.."  
  
~I HATE THAT NAME! IM NOT A BAD NAVI!!~ the voice of Kid.EXE whined from Netto's PET, drawing all attention to Netto.  
  
"Netto, is Kid IN your PET?" Mayl asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Errr well ya, hey Valkyrie and this Sykra.."  
  
~Ms.Sykra~  
  
"Err ya, well they said to put him there till we get there." answered Netto.  
  
"Well what about your blue boy?" said the argent Dekao.  
  
"Rockman know's the way there."  
  
"Boy's can we please drop the issue?" Mayl asked.  
  
~What issue?~ the childish confusion of Kid asked.  
  
"Never mind Kid, HEY! Wanna Netbattle as soon as we get there? I've got some Battle Chips Id like to try out!" Dekao asked as a mischievous grin crossed his face.  
  
"Dekao! He cant Jack Out! And if you beat him, he'll be.." started Mayl as Kid interrupt.  
  
~Sure.....what's a NetBattle?~ everyone anime fell because of that ~Did I say something?~  
  
Roll.EXE replied with a sweatdrop ~Never mind Kid, even if you knew what it was, its not safe.~  
  
~Then can I know what's a 'Battle Chip'?~  
  
Guts Man grunt from his PET ~Little Navi be easy to beat if he no know what Battle Chips~  
  
~I wanna know! Please?~  
  
Netto chuckled "Net Battle's are when one Navi fights another in a friendly fight. And Battle Chips are like power ups for Navi's."  
  
~OOOOOHHH!!! I wanna NetBattle and see a Battle Chip!~  
  
Mayl gave her 'not if I say so' look "No! Kid if you don't have a PET to make a back up of your body, you'll be deleted!"  
  
~poo! Please! Pretty please?!~  
  
Dekao just chuckled "No problem, Kid if your almost deleted just tell Guts Man and he'll stop fighting. Ok?"  
  
~YAA! OK LETS START!......umm how?~ again everyone anime drop ~Hmhmhm you humans are silly!~ Kid chuckled.  
  
**Inside Jet Stream Park Battle Arena**  
  
"WOW! THIS SCAPE IS BIG!" the awing Kid.EXE proclaimed looking about the arena grounds that Netto Jacked him into for his first NetBattle.  
  
"Little Navi going to be easy!" smirked the bulk Guts Man.  
  
~Remember Dekao, go easy on him or else!~ Mayl warned Dekao from outside the screen of the stadium window.  
  
~Ya, ya don't worry we'll take it easy on the kid.~ Dekao replied annoyed.  
  
Roll, Rockman and Glyde were going to supervise the fight to make sure though, Roll rased her hand into the air "Ok you know the rules?"  
  
"Ahuh! Fight and say uncle if Guts Man's going to hard on me!" Kid eagerly replied nearly jumping on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Guts Man know rules!"  
  
Roll nodded "Ok! READY?.....BATTLE START!" the pink Navi shouted swiping her hand though the air in the 'go' matter.  
  
Kid quickly jumped up placed both his hands on Guts Man's right shoulder and pushed himself high into the air with a spin "Cant catch me! Cant catch me!" he taunted playfully.  
  
Dekao snickered ~Running away all the time wont help, you wanted a Battle chip well here it is!~  
  
"WHERE!?!" Kid shouted as he landed a few feet from the larger Navi looking about.  
  
~HERE! GUTS STRAIGHT SLOT IN!~ suddenly as Dekao shouted this, Guts Man's fist grew an astounding three times making a huger, if that could be possible, fist.  
  
"GUTS STRAIGHT!" the massive Navi shouted sending the massive fist into Kid's small frame, sending the little Navi flying into, and through a circuit tower. "Oppies, Guts Man hit to hard...."  
  
"WOW!" Kid shouted as he jumped up from the wreckage, smiling from ear cap to cap "THAT WAS A BATTLE CHIP?! I WANNA TRY!"  
  
Everyone just stared, before Yaito quipped in "Kid, you don't have a NetBattler. You need him to.."  
  
Kid, not paying attention, was raising his hand into the air "GUTS STRAIGHT, SLOT IN!" and to everyone's surprise his fist grew and became encased in the same gauntlet just like Guts Man "GUTS STRAIGHT!" he continued punching Guts Man with twice the force the bulky Navi used on him, causing him to Jack out for repairs "I WIN! I WIN!"  
  
Again all everyone could do was stare  
  
"What, I didn't win?"  
  
**Later**  
  
~Ok Kid lets try this one. SALAMANDER, SLOT IN!~ Netto shouted inserting another Battle Chip for Rockman.  
  
Rockman took a power pose as a blast of fire erupt form his body, incinerating a cube.  
  
"Aww ok, Salamander slot in." Kid complained doing the exact same thing as Rockman to another cube that had been next to the last one. For nearly half an hour, everyone tried out different chips to see what Kid could do, all the way from Yaito's ultra rare Paladin Sword, to the Netto's common sword, and the results were the same. Kid could copy any chip, and he had to copy them because no Navi could hold all those chips "Can we stop now?" Kid pout.  
  
Roll walked over to Kid putting her hand on his shoulder "Ok Kid, we'll do something else now. Right?" she said the last part facing the others with a look that Mayl herself was giving.  
  
"ALRIGHT! LETS PLAY!"  
  
Rockman, who also looked a bit tired from all the chip using, smiled "Like what do you want to play?"  
  
"Tag!"  
  
Glyde looked around, the netscape had been clear for the most part because not many people brought their Navi's to the park today "Perhaps we should play a different game, do to the fact that we may get lost while enjoying the game itself?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Roll chuckled "He means it may not be a good idea Kid, what else would you like to play?"  
  
"There's more then Tag?! REALLY?"  
  
"Errr ya, wait do you mean you don't know anymore games besides tag?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Rockman looked thoughtful for a second "How about charades?"  
  
Roll shook her head "It'll take to long to explain..."  
  
"ARM WRESTLE!" Guts Man shouted eagerly.  
  
Glyde gave him a sideways glance "That would be a little to violent to teach the young Navi such conduct....."  
  
Soon everyone were talking all at once while Kid stared out of Netto's PET and saw across from where the NetBattlers were, kids playing with a dark blue beach ball in a pool, Kid grinned as a ball began to shape out of nothing in his hand "How about a game with this?"  
  
Everyone turned from their conversation to look at the ball Kid held in his hands. Glyde walked over and inspected the toy "Kid may I inquire where you obtained this?"  
  
Kid scratched his helmet with a confused look on his face "Huh?"  
  
Roll translated "He means where's the ball from?"  
  
"Oh! I made it!"  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone minus Kid shouted.  
  
"How?" Rockman asked walking over to Kid.  
  
"Like this." Kid said as he held his hands apart from his Navi symbol, and everyone noticed that the red strip glowed a moment as a pink and red ball appeared in his hands, giving it to Roll.  
  
~Kid, could you make other things?~ Mayl asked.  
  
"Ummm, ya I do it when I don't fell like Tag or busting. Oh! Netto? How do you make the chips real?"  
  
~Huh? Oh, I just put blank ones like this one in and the data gets uploaded.~  
  
"Put that one in please?" Kid asked with his childish manner.  
  
~Errr ok.~ he replied doing as he was asked ~Why?~  
  
"I wanna make a chip of my own!" Kid said closing his eyes as the red stripe on his symbol glowed again.  
  
~Wait a second you cant just.......make............whoa!~ Netto awed as he held a chip that had been blank now had Roll, Rockman, Guts Man, Glyde, Valkyrie and Kid all standing in childish poses but all but Kid were chibified. ~How did you do that?! Never mind lets see what this does Rockman, SLOT IN!~  
  
Suddenly Rockman was encased in a white purple light and when it was gone, Rockman looked like a chibi seven year old "WHAT?!?"  
  
Kid was jumping for joy at this, he quickly ran over to the chibinized Rockman and compared their size's "OH WOW! YOUR LIKE ME!"  
  
Chibi Rockman was less enthusiastic "HOW IS THIS GOOD FOR FIGHTS?!" he shouted at both Netto and Kid flailing his arms about.  
  
This outburst caused Kid to back up a step like any kid who was yelled at by an adult"Im sorry.."  
  
"Ag, Kid look Im sorry. Its just that I've been a cat Navi once and being changed into different things isn't fun.."  
  
Guts Man smirked as he towered over the kid form of the blue bomber "Guts Man easy win now!" he said swinging his hammer fist above Rockman.  
  
To everyone's amazement, when the attack connected the white purple aurora surrounded Rockman and easily shielded him from the assault. Then with an amazing flash of speed, the tiny Rockman swirled up Guts Man's arm like a stream of light, then his whole body sending the large Navi spinning out of control like a top into a circuit tower. Rockman looked at what he just did, then to himself, then lastly to Kid with a grin "I take it back, this aurora chip you made is awesome Kid!"  
  
Kid's old childish smile came back after hearing that "Thanks!...but what do you call it?"  
  
Netto gave an unusually smart answer considering this wasn't an important fight, ~Since its an aurora type chip that makes you like Kid, how about 'Kid's Aurora'?~  
  
"Wow! A chip named after me! Thanks!"  
  
"Well its your chip after.." suddenly Rockman was surrounded in a blue light and then he was his original self again "all. Well guess its good to be my 'old' self again, Haha! "  
  
"HAHAHA! THAT'S FUNNY!" Kid joined in laughing.  
  
Meanwhile everyone just groaned. But outside the Netscape, Yaito looked at Kid with a frown ~Netto, throw that chip away.~  
  
Netto looked as confused as everyone else ~How come?~  
  
~It's a Hacker Chip, its illegal to own them and if the authorities found out were it came from..well~  
  
Kid looked up to the window screen of Yaito's PET "What?"  
  
~Never mind Kid, Netto throw that away before people find out!~  
  
~Got it~  
  
"But its my chip for you and Rockman!" Kid pout.  
  
Roll put her hand on the little Navi's shoulder "Kid, listen it was nice of you but something bad will happen if they keep it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I..I cant say, lets leave it at that and play some ball ok?"  
  
"OK!" Kid shouted as he picked up the ball he made and tossed it to Guts Man.  
  
Meanwhile Roll tried to block the image of official NetBattlers deleting Kid, the unfortunate out come of a stray Navi with Hacker abilities. 'If they caught Kid their sure to delete him thinking he's with a NetMafia.'  
  
**Later that Day**  
  
Everyone had a good time playing that day, especially Kid who never had anyone but Blitz and Hatz to actually play with. Netto was hooking up his PET to its charger and Jacking the little Navi into his computer, and the human had one big surprise when he turned on his screen to see a Garuu and Mettrool staring back at him "AH! Oh, its you two. How did you guys get into my computer?"  
  
~Bertz bret Bzzt~ the red Mettrool Hatz said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kid, now fully downloaded into the computer gave his companions a big hug saying ~Hatz said 'We're Viruses, it was easy.'~  
  
"Well you should ask first ya know"  
  
~Netto-san, give them a break. They just wanted to wait for us to get back, I invited them into the computer before heading to the park.~ Rockman said entering the computer and going back to his PET.  
  
"Ok, ok. Well see ya latter you three." Netto said with a wave.  
  
~Bye, bye big brothers!~ Kid said with a wave and Jacked into the Net.  
  
"Did he just call us 'Big brothers'?" Netto asked the blue bomber  
  
~Guess we're not lone twins anymore Netto-san.~ Rockman chuckled.  
  
"Hmhmhm. Guess so. Night, Saito-san." Netto replied heading off to bed.  
  
**Inside Ms. Sykra's Apartment**  
  
Ms.Sykra walked into her home with several bags in hand, apparently she had gone shopping that day. Heading over to her PET charger and computer, she gave a small chuckle at the site she always thought was adorable "Looks like he had fun if he's asleep already." She whisper to her partner Valkyrie.EXE who was cradling Kid in her arms.  
  
The gold and blue Navi nodded ~Yes and I found out some things about that dream he had, you'll never believe it.~  
  
"What?"  
  
~Turns out the place he dreamt about was real, its private property. Their was a married couple their once their description's match the people Kid saw in his dream too. They had a dog too and seems like the wife was pregnant.~  
  
"What happend to them? Where are they now, it may explain some things?"  
  
The Navi shook her head ~They disappeared about seven years ago, but if your thinking what I was, yes they were scientists specialized in NetNavi experiments.~  
  
Ms.Sykra sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "Look for answers.."  
  
~find more questions, yep. If only we could know who made Kid, then we could find out some answers about why he has such powers.~  
  
"Ya, if only....power's'?"  
  
Valkyrie looked up, remembering what Kid told her ~Kid can....copy any Battle chip, not only that but he can...make Hacker Chips.~  
  
".....not good if anyone finds out about that..."  
  
Just then, Kid wiggled a bit in Valkyrie's arms holding on to one of them saying in his sleep ~mom..ma~  
  
Ms.Sykra opened her mouth to say something, but Valkyrie quickly said ~not one word Rika.~  
  
"Then several, would that make me an aunt or godmother?"  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
~Sir, we may have found the Koro's child~ an old male voice said over a vidscreen  
  
"What? Are you sure it was the Koro kid?!"  
  
~See for yourself sir..~ suddenly the screen flashed with a picture of a small but menacing red and black Navi that's body resembled a small seven year old boy's body ~And it seems he can enter the Virus mode you infected him with~  
  
"Is he the one who deleted Earthman?"  
  
~Yes, Earthman was about to delete the cursed Rockman.EXE as you ordered and then in a word 'boom!' went berserk~  
  
"Berserk?"  
  
~The little brat fought like it was a game, but then he turned into a demon when Earthman attacked the Navi's and defected Viruses he was with~  
  
"So, the Viral infection worked to a point. Instead of completely altering him into Viral mode, he enters it when angered.....Keep an eye on that Hikari child, he'll be connected to Koro's kid.~  
  
~Understood sir.~  
  
"So....after all this time, little Chas Koro the ultimate being has shown himself....hmmm Killoits!"  
  
Suddenly the picture of Kid.EXE's super transformed self disappeared and in its place the current Netscape with a demonic Virus looking out the screen ~Masssterrrgg?~ it said with a deep growl.  
  
"Chas Koro has been found, and he's in need of.. 'help'"  
  
~Heeeg rememberrrg meeeg?~  
  
"I dare say that after what you had done to the late Mr. and Ms. Koro in front of him, he'll be terrorfied of you....perfect wouldn't you say?"  
  
~Yesssgg~  
  
**End of Chapter Four**  
  
TJ: Well another Chap done! ^_^  
  
Terriermon: What was with that last scene?  
  
Rikumon: TJ never spoils his stories..  
  
TJ: Darn right!   
  
Lee: This may be the most emotional fic you've ever written TJ.  
  
TJ: Well we'll let the readers decide that, so till the next chapter Syunara  
  
Terriermon: And don't forget the popcorn!  
  
TJ/ Rikumon/ Lee:Popcorn?!?  
  
Terriermon: What? I like some snacks during fics. Momentai! 


	5. Its Kid’s Day

Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE is Capcom's not mine.   
  
Claimer: Kid.EXE, Blitz, Hatz, Ms.Sykra, Valkyrie.EXE and some more not seen, mine!  
  
TJ: Cool! Cant wait to see bladedancer's picture of our favorite Viral duo!  
  
Terriermon: SHE STOLE MY POPCORN!!!  
  
TJ: Shut up! Don't anger the fans bunny dog!  
  
Lee: Terriermon, there's plenty of popcorn so TACK!  
  
Rikumon: Great, now my Tamer will have an ego upgrade when she sends the picture of Blitz and Hatz...-_-;;  
  
TJ: Give it a rest Riku-san, so we can get to the fic!  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Five   
  
Its Kid's Day  
  
**Later that Week in Netto's Computer**  
  
"Netto hurry up, Roll and the others are waiting for us!" the blue bomber Navi Rockman said to his Netbattler.  
  
~Im hurrying Rockman, Im hurrying!~ Netto replied popping in and out of the window screens view do to the fact he was running about his room. School was finally over but for this here duo, this would be another summer to remember.  
  
"Well move fast, otherwise they'll leave us here!" The gang had decided to go camping again, and hopefully no Netmafia would ruin their fun this time around.   
  
Suddenly a small whish sound came from behind the blue Navi, and quickly fallowing it was a well recognized child's cry of "ROCKMAN!!"  
  
Rockman barely turned around in time to see the white and purple blur tackle him to the ground in a hug "Agh! Kid!"  
  
Indeed it was the former nameless Navi, Kid.EXE, giving the famous blue Navi the usual tackle hug and grin "Hiya! What's taking you and Netto-kun so long? We're waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and.."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get the point! Sorry but Netto got up late, AGAIN!"  
  
~I SAID SORRY!~  
  
"Hiya Netto-kun!"  
  
~Huh? Kid, when did you get here?~ Netto finally facing the computer screen revealing his face in the window screen for the Navi's to see him.  
  
"Now. Come on, come on! Lets go! Lets go!" the young Navi said bouncing about in excitement. Over the past week, Ms.Sykra and Valkyrie became fast friends to Netto and the others. And now that the Official Netbattler and Navi had decided to watch Kid.EXE, trying to keep his energetic self out of trouble was a task not easily done. But now that Ms.Sykra was off from work and that Netto and the others were going camping she and her Navi would go, well mostly because Kid wanted to go to. He had been excited to go camping when he learned about it, he had been on the balls of his feet the whole week.  
  
~Ok! Im all set, Jack back to the net to meet up with Rika and we'll see you at the bus terminal.~  
  
"OK! See you there!" Kid shouted not waiting another second to Jack back to Ms.Sykra, or known to the others now as Rika Sykra.  
  
~Rockman, is it possible for Navi's to have sugar rush?~  
  
"With Kid, I wouldn't be surprised." Rockman chuckled.  
  
**Outside Rika's Apartment**  
  
Rika Sykra was locking up her door carrying a hiking pack, but she had some new additions to her usual attire, an extra PET pouch attached to her belt to her right and one to the left "Ok gang we're good to go."  
  
The right PET's light flashed as a feminine voice said ~Great, and with Netto being late will mean we're in no rush.~  
  
But the left PET's light flashed, an unusual to hear from a PET voice said ~Lets go! Lets go!~  
  
Rika shook her head with a small chuckle "Kid don't worry, we're heading off now."  
  
~YAY!~ Kid shouted happily from the PET that Rika bought for a sort of carrier for him and his Viral companions.  
  
~Now calm down sweety, don't make a scene that will embarrass Ms.Sykra~ Valkyrie said.  
  
~Sorry Ms. Sykra......Valkyrie?~  
  
~Yes?~  
  
~Why do you call me 'Sweety'?~ Kid asked  
  
~...I umm well, I err~ Valkyrie stuttered.  
  
Rika cut in "She just dose Kid, some times us girls just do especially when its someone young then us like you."  
  
~Oh Ok!~ Kid replied  
  
From what Rika could make out, Valkyrie said a silent ~Thank you~ so that her Netbattler would hear.  
  
**Later Inside a Netscape**  
  
"WOW! That a lot of tree's!" Kid awed looking out the window screen from a battle stadium that the Navi's were using as their own campsite.   
  
Rockman and the others were siting and talking about mild things, enjoying a peaceful day for once "To bad the netscape here doesn't have a nature setting eh Kid?" the blue bomber asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh! I can fix! I can fix!" Kid said bouncing up and down felling proud of what he was about to do.  
  
Valkyrie knew what he was going to do "Everyone stand back!"  
  
The other Navi's did as told, but rather confused "Gut Man no get?"  
  
Roll nodded her agreement "Ya, what's Kid talking about?"  
  
"Just watch." the golden Navi answered.  
  
Kid moved in front of the other Navi's as his Viral companions leapt from the circuit tower they were napping on to join the others. Kid raised his hand into the air as the red stripe on his Navi symbol began to glow slowly intensifying and when the glow reached its peak, Kid slammed his fist into the ground. Suddenly a white/blue energy wave shot all around from him, partly blinding the others. When all could be seen again, the netscape was covered in cyber flowers and trees that made it resembled the forest outside "How's that? I did a good job?"  
  
Valkyrie smiled nodding "Nice work Kid."  
  
The others besides Blitz and Hatz, just looked dumbfounded.  
  
Kid himself looked confused about his new friends reactions "Did I do something wrong Rock-kun?"  
  
Rockman was quickly retrieved form his daze after that question "Wha? Oh! No, no Kid. Its just that well....."  
  
Glyde himself revived from his own trance, finished the blue Navi's answer "We've never seen, any Navi do all that before. It was rather....astounding."  
  
Kid giggled while he rubbed the back of his head slightly proud and embarrassed "Hehehe, thanks Glyde-san!"  
  
Valkyrie however looked as though she was having a daydream, which in a way was true "Hm, reminds me of how Kid and I first meet..."  
  
Roll looked at the golden Navi with a hint of curiosity spreading across her face "What do you mean Valkyrie?"  
  
Valkyrie watched as Kid challenged the brut like Guts Man to a game of tag with his Viral companions "Hm?...Oh! Well it was about a year ago, it was Rika's fist day in the office..."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Well Rika, we've got ourselves a desk job...well you have anyway" Came the quip of a golden Navi, Valkyrie.EXE from her past.  
  
A window screen from thin air speared out with a slightly younger Rika Sykra giving her Navi a playful smirk ~What, is little Valkyrie jealous of her partner? Aww Im so sorry..~ she gave off a fake pout of sorrow.  
  
"Very funny, I still don't understand why you want this job. We're fine Virus Busters, why take a desk job?"  
  
~Because we're better at Detective work, and we get some better pay like this. I cant survive without food on the table, and with how slow the boards have been no jobs for us....speaking of which I want to find out why the Virus Infection Level has been so low lately, its not normal even after that Hikari kid Busted Gospel~  
  
Even with her viser, it was clear the golden Navi's eyebrow had lift with more curiosity "You think a Mafia's involved?" but just as her human partner was about to answer, a stampede of Programs came running down the Mainframe and one promptly crashed into the female Navi. Picking herself up, Valkyrie grabbed the Program before it could run off again "What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
The green Server type was shaking his arm loss replying "There is a Super Virus inside the sever!"  
  
Valkyrie's mouth dropped open for a moment, before an anticipating grin crossed her face "What section?"  
  
"Thirty Nine C" where the last words form the Program as he ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
~You heard the Program, lets get on the situation now!~ Rika half shouted knowing that with practically no other Official Netbattlers around, this would be the perfect opportunity to build their reputation.  
  
Valkyrie gave a small thumbs up smirking before she raced to the sector. Not too long afterwards, she found herself in section Thirty Nine C, or what was supposed to be it. It was originally a normal non-decorative sever, but what Valkyrie found was in a word "Winter?" The entire server was covered in Cyber Snow "Must be an Aqua class Virus.....speaking of which, where's all the other Viruses?" Valkyrie's thoughts were interrupted when a frozen sphere collided with the side of her helmet "WHAT THE!?!"  
  
"HAHAH!! I got you, I got you!" came the rather playful cries of someone hidden in the snow.  
  
"Grrr, alright! Come out here right now!"  
  
"Nu-huh, you've gotta find me." the voice chirped.  
  
To say Valkyrie was angry would have been an understatement grinding her teeth she replied "Listen here, Im an Official City Navi! And you are obviously not legalized to be here, your in trouble so when I say come out here now, COME OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
"Oh...Im in trouble? Im sorry..." from the snowbank to here right, a small Seven year old Custom White and Purple Navi climbed up holding his hands behind his back looking at his feet "I didn't mean to do whatever I did wrong....what did I do?"  
  
Valkyrie practically fell down, partly because she found herself standing on some ice "What the!?!? YOU'RE THE VIRUS ALL THE PROGRAM'S ARE SCARED OF!?!?!"  
  
"Huh? Why are they scared? I just wanted to play some Snowball..." suddenly with a yelp of surprise, the little Navi was tackled by a Blue Garuu who quickly pinned him down bringing his jaw close to the boy Navi's face.  
  
"OH SHOT!" Valkyrie cried as she switched her left arm to a buster with two staffs coming out on ether end like a buster bow and promptly attempt to aim at the Virus, but in fear of hitting the smaller Navi she hesitated 'Great now what?!'  
  
"HAHAHAH!!! STOP BOY!! STOP! YOUR TONGUE TICKLES!!!" the little Navi squirmed as the Virus licked him playfully.  
  
"N-n-n-nani!?" Valkyrie was an the verge of a Navi style heart attack, she slowly and unsurely put her bluster down as she watched the due in surprise.  
  
The young like Navi smirked playfully as he wrapped his arms around the Viruses head and pulled him down into a toppling wrestle, laughing while the Virus fought back with no intent of harming the Navi.  
  
The female Navi shook her head in utter confusion "Ok! What in the name of Beelzebub is going on?!"  
  
The child Navi lightly pushed the Virus away from himself as he looked serious again at the older Navi "Oh, well....this is Blitz, he's my friend he's nice......are you gonna....delete him?" hearing those last words form his mouth, the boyish Navi gave a worried frown.  
  
"I......I don't know....." Valkyrie was wondering what was keeping her partner, she sent a private message to her to make sure the Navi didn't know what was going on just in case ~Rika, what should I do? They seem a bit too.....playful to be dangerous?~  
  
~Just stall till I look at the sever. If these no problem, just ask them to leave and let it at that~  
  
Suddenly a red blur shot out from behind the still toppled Navi and Virus. A red Mettrool had hidden within the snow and sneaked attacked the due causing the young Navi to forget he was in trouble for a second time as he playfully laughed and wrestled with the two Viruses but shouted between giggles "THIS.HAHAH IS..AHAHAH.....HATZ AHAHHAH!!!"  
  
Valkyrie held back a grin, that is until her helmet was assaulted with another snowball the young Navi scooped up "Ok, now you've done it!" she said playfully joining in a team snowball fight hardly remembering that her teammate was a blue Garuu who, because he had no hands, bit at any flying snowballs.  
  
The day toled away and soon the younger form of 'The Phantom Navi' became close friends with the Official City Netbattler and Navi.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"And that's how we meet, Kid has been back to HQ on several occasions when he couldn't find any Viruses. In fact, Rika and I figured that it was Kid who caused the Viral drought because he just arrived that very month." Valkyrie finished as she and the Navi's prepared to rest up for the night while the said trio along with Guts Man to collect Cyber Wood to make a little campfire.  
  
Kid, who had a batch of broken wood in his arms that equaled to what the brutal style Guts Man could carry on his shoulder quipped "And Im glade that Ms. Sykra and Valkyrie started working there then to, because their the first friends I've had besides Blitz and Hatz." he placed his branches with the others and clapped his hands as his red Navi symbol strip glowed again and a few sparks of electricity shot out into the wood setting it ablaze....along with Guts Man's poorly placed face   
  
"GUTS! GUTS! GUTS MAN ON FIRE!!!" the largest Navi shouted as he pat his head trying to put the flames.  
  
"OPPIES!! Errr TSUNAMI SLOT IN!!" Kid shouted as a title wave shot out from his glove into Guts Man's face knocking him over "Oppies again....Guts-kun, you Ok?"  
  
The bulky Navi waved his arm dizzily in the air not sitting up straight "Guts Man had worse...."  
  
"Gomen again, Guts Man..." Kid said as he held back a yawn while his eyelids dropped repeatedly.  
  
"Well..." Valkyrie said getting up and lifting the little Navi into her arms as his arms unconsciously around her neck and his head rested on her shoulder "Someone actually tired himself out today, that's a first. Well I'll take him to the tent, I could use some sleep to night everyone." She said with a slight nod walking into one of the Navi tents that had been set up. Just as she herself sit down, the Viral due entered the tent, Blitz rested his dog-like head on the female Navi's lap and Hatz had laid down against he leg "Heh, you two will always follow Kid till the day your deleted wont you?"  
  
~And you'll be there for him as the mother he was never meant to have~  
  
"Rika, for the last time, I just.."  
  
~Your just being motherly to him, hey I fell like his aunt here so relax~  
  
"Gomen.....boy, I wish we knew who so much as made him though. If we didn't meet him first in the sever, he would have been deleted. If we knew WHY he was created, then maybe he could finally be out and about without worrying about someone trying to bust him."  
  
~Ya, but also we could know what was the transformation of his was about...~  
  
Meanwhile, what had become a normal for him, Kid.EXE quietly said in his sleep "Ma....ma...."  
  
~And why he was programed like a little kid too.....~  
  
Not too long afterwards both outside and inside the Net, two figures slowly stalked their way to the campsites ~Well Master?~  
  
"Just be ready, if Chas enters Hyper Virus Mode again you'll be a shoe in for deletion for sure!"  
  
~Understood, I make sure he does not become enraged. I assault him first beforehand.~  
  
"There is perfect place to set up our trap, the Boss will be pleased....."  
  
~And with all the reprogrammed Navi Ghost's we have, we cannot fail.....~  
  
~"Zetra Forever!"~  
  
**End of Chapter Five**  
  
TJ *nervous*Well Hellspawn, here's the fifth chapter and gomen for the wait....^_^;;  
  
Lee: Well now his semi first flame, a reader who demands the new chapters on their first review.  
  
Terriermon: Hey could have been worse.....he could have found TJ and beat him senseless.  
  
Rikumon: Or he could have found him and then tortured his pet...  
  
TJ: NOMA'S!!!!   
  
Lee: TACK YOU TWO!  
  
Terriermon/Rikumon: Gomen. -_-;; 


	6. Ghosts are Scary!

Disclaimer: Rockman.EXE is Capcom's not TJ and Rikumon's (Rikumon: Leave me out of this!)  
  
Kid.EXE his Viral pets Rika Sykra and more coming however are!  
  
TJ: Gomen for lack of updates everyone...but I've got some bad things happening here, dads dead....bye*Leaves*  
  
Terriermon: Ok now that was just plain unexpected..Where's he going?  
  
Rikumon *Counting down fingers* 3..2..1..  
  
*Chaos Gallentmon goes though the wall and gets pulled back though it by TJ*AHHHHH!  
  
Lee: Venting his emotions I see O_O;;  
  
Terriermon: Glade he likes me O_O;;  
  
Rikumon: Well with that Tournament Fic coming up he'll be better soon. Well Im here to handle the Fic till he's in a better mood...  
  
C-Gallentmon: LORD HAVE MERCY! GAHHHH!  
  
TJ: IT'LL HURT LESS IF YOU HOLD STILL!  
  
Lee/Terriermon: He is scary O_O;;  
  
Rikumon: He has an odd grieving process. On with the Fic now  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Six   
  
Ghosts are Scary!!!  
  
**Netscape**  
  
It was midmorning the next day in the camp. The group decided to show Kid what kind of games you can have with water so the youngest Navi added a small lake next to their tents. Their current game they were playing was a knock over war. Kid was piggy backing on the bulky Guts Man's shoulders while Glyde gave Rockman a boost to match up with their opponents. Roll.EXE was floating about mindlessly with the crimson colored Viral companion of Kid's while the massive dog style Garuu lay next to the Golden Valkyrie who was enjoying the sunny day on the shore, being that Blitz was a fire based Virus he and water didn't mix well.   
  
"Ok Rock-kun, me and Guts-kun are going to win!"  
  
"Not if Glyde and me have anything to say about it Kiddo."  
  
A vidscreen appeared just between the four playing Navi's letting the bandana wearing Netto Hikari and his pinked haired friend be seen by the Netbeings ~Hey guys!~ ~Playing nicely?~  
  
The heart emblem Navi nodded with a chuckle to her partner "Ya how can we not? We never get a break like theses so why would we ruin this peace?"  
  
"FOR FUN!" Kid quipped raising his fist up so spontaneously that he caused himself and his robotic like carrier to fall over in the water getting a laugh from the others and a small chuckle from himself "Oppies, guess Guts-kun and me loss this one"  
  
"Guts! Next time you go with Glyde!"  
  
"Gomen Guts-kun"  
  
Netto decided he better jump in before any other games started ~Listen up guys, we're heading off to the Dam over here so you's wanna come?~  
  
Rockman hopped down from the brown Navi and nodded to is Netbattler "Sure thing, fist time we could simply look around without worrying about it blowing up"  
  
The young Navi looked confused about that statement he scratched his helmet trying to put it together so it would make sense but to no avail "Umm nani?"  
  
Mayl quipped in realizing Kid would never understand due to the fact he had no link to Human News because he knew non from so long ago ~Back with the Gospel Mafia they tried blowing up the dam to flood the city, together with our friend Saloma, were here to stop Quickman and his Netbattler from doing it.~  
  
"Oh, what happend to them?"  
  
The blue bomber took this question "We'll they did need to apologize and make up for the damaged they caused, but their back to their old job working in the forest to preserve it."  
  
Kid nodded smiling but being reminded of their past exploits with NetMafia's got them talking a bit about some of the Navi's and Netbattlers they had to face before hand and for the white and purple Navi, this would be a bad thing.  
  
"Guts Man happy that Quickman not like Stone Man or Bomber Man, Guts"  
  
Rockman nodded fully in agreement "Ya, boy they were strong. Imagine if there were any more copies of them left, I don't think we could handle them!"  
  
"Oh but what if their data refused itself as Navi Ghost, now that would be disastrous." the tallest Netbeing added, he would have said more but just then the youngest Navi tugged at his armored arm to gain his attention "Yes Kid? What is it?"  
  
Kid began to scratch his chin lightly as he began to question yet again "What's a Ghost?"  
  
Roll had swam out of the lake now and was kneeling next to the white and purple Navi so they were eye level "A ghost is like a dead person or thing come back but not alive or functioning."  
  
"Ya, Guts. They come and scare you and take you away, Guts. Wooooooo, Guts" Guts Man teased sneaking up behind Kid and grabbed the little ones shoulders, which turned out to be both expected and unexpected results.  
  
"WHAAAA!" Kid shouted giving everyone else who wasn't paying attention a fright as he himself jumped out of sight. The rest of the group looked about finding him clinging to a Cyber tree at its upper most tip shaking rapidly causing leaves and branches to fall. "WHHAAAA GHOSTS!"  
  
Roll moved over to the bulk bodied Navi and gave him a hard boot to the foot causing him to hop about holding his stomped bipedal "Guts Man! Look what you did! KID! ITS ALRIGHT! THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!"  
  
"BUT GLYDE-SAMA AND GUTS-KUN SAID THEY WERE REAL!" Kid shouted intensifying his grip on the tree shutting his eyes tightly on the verge of crying in fear. That alone would be prof enough that he was indeed still child minded.  
  
Glyde brought his hands up to his mouth to try and help out with the scenario he himself helped in "BUT KID, I MERELY SAID NAVI GHOSTS! THEY ARE DIFFERENT FROM THE ONES ROLL AND GUTS MAN JUST SPOKE OF! THERE ARE INDEED NO REAL GHOSTS TO SPEAK OF!"  
  
"ARE YOU SURE?"  
  
Valkyrie had began to stand up and waved to the others to let her handle it. She flew up to the currently frightened Navi giving off a small smile to help him calm down "Don't worry sweety. I promise you there are no such things as ghosts. Now come on, lets get down so we can go see that Dam ok?"  
  
"Nu-uh. I don't wanna, they probably wont let me and Hatz and Blitz in the system. Can we stay here?"  
  
"Alright, but you got to get down from this Tree first." the golden Navi chuckled, but sadly it would seem she chose a bad time to say it because do to all of Kids shaking and fidgeting the tree tip he clung to snapped off causing it and its occupant to fall down though the branches "KID!" Valkyrie dashed down looking about under the tree with the others for any signs of the young Navi, they began to worry as there seemed to be no traces of him at all. "KID!?!"  
  
"BOO!" Kid.EXE shouted as he sprung back down in front of Guts Man, Kid was now upside down holding onto a small string-like rope with both hands and even his feet giving him a resemblance to a well known arachnid based Super Hero and had successfully scared the system out of the bulky Navi for doing so to him "Ta-da, I got the idea from a Virus."  
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh, well all but Guts Man and his human partner who both growled lightly in embarrassment ~Come on you guys, lets get going already!~  
  
Yaito's PET Vidscreen pupped up next to the Mohawk styled Netbattlers giving him her usual disapproving look ~Your just upset because your over-weighted Navi got his just deserts~  
  
~SHUT UP YAITO!~  
  
**Camp Site**  
  
"Well, looks like Chas is terrorfied of ghosts hey? Looks like we have a major advantage bestowed to us hey partner?"  
  
~Looks like he's in for a little bit of a 'Fright' today..ehehhheheheh~  
  
As the group left their camp site, Rika put the Battle Dome inside the boys tent and shut off the hologram projector to save power before heading off with the others "Sure he'll be fine without us Val-chan?"  
  
~Of course, he can. He's not alone anyway he has Blitz and Hatz to look out for him. Besides we'll be back soon anyway...~  
  
BOOOOOM  
  
Everyone looked on ahead, an ominous black cloud arose from the trees in the direction of the dam. Netto immediately leapt to the air and attached his skates before he dashed off ahead to the dam shouting over his shoulder "HURRY UP EVERYONE!" the bandana wearing Netbattler with friends in hand raced to the Dam sparing no time to look for the source of the disturbance and found it in several dangerous objects "Aw man! Bombs!"  
  
~Not just normal ones Netto-kun. They have Plug-In Posts. Meaning...~  
  
"Viruses and possible Navi's. OK, PLUG-IN! ROCKMAN.EXE!"  
  
"Wait for us short stuff! PLUG-IN! VALKYRIE.EXE!"  
  
"GLYDE.EXE!"  
  
"GUTS MAN.EXE!"  
  
"ROLL.EXE!"  
  
"Blues.EXE. Transmit."  
  
~"WHERE'D YOU GUYS COME FROM?"~  
  
Meanwhile back at the camp, a middle aged man closed in on the Tent which held his objective. He was wearing a deep green cloak covered in fake leafs and branches which concealed him perfectly with the environment. He slithered into the tent without notice, thanks ever so much to the panic of everyone else do to his 'diversion' back at the Dam. He pulled the Battle Dome next to him and opened it revealing its wiring. He fumbled into his cloak pulling out various tools and reorganized different wiring to new circuits careful not to deactivate the system till all was ready. He pulled out several Battle Chips still concealed within his cloak and inserted them into the new electronics he equipped which were designed for them "And now, PLUG-IN! FRIGHT.EXE!"  
  
**Battle Dome Netscape**  
  
"1..2...3....4....5.....6...." Kid counted off while he covered his eyes and leaned against a Cyber Tree as his Viral pals raced a bout trying to find a suited Hiding place, but suddenly as they hid behind a large amount of foliage the environment changed, it began to shift and mutate from a lively forest of beauty to a cold and lifeless forest of dead or dying trees, massive fog crept around every corner as the Dome began to darken. The Viruses were about to go for their young Navi friend but the ground beneath their legs slithered around them and began to suck them into it. They struggled with all their might but the tentacles of the cyber Floor strengthened and pulled them in and covered their mouths preventing a cry of warning or help.   
  
"18....19....20! READY Or not here....I.......come?" Kid looked about in shock, the forest was...dead? But he just made it the other day and it was as lively as..well him. He turned this way and that looking for any signs of life, but to no avail. It was then that the young Navi felt a deadly chill run down his back when he realized, he was alone "B-Blitz? Hatz? Where are you?" Kid began to walk slowly, he would turn about feeling as if he was being followed but saw no one. He started to shiver, if it was the fog or just his imagination Kid was starting to freeze. The little Navi wrapped his arms around himself rubbing his upper arms to give off warmth but it didn't help. He jumped around hearing a snap of a twig looking though the fog "K-k-k-Konichiwa? I-i-i-is someone t-t-t-t-there?"  
  
Kid got an answer, and suddenly wished he didn't. Standing just a few feet from him was a tall Navi, his body was a blend of machine and human form and was nearly all red save for his grey boots, funnel like head and lower arms. At the end of his head and arms were gratings that were now seeping with flames, and his only facial features were a set of eyes that stared off at the white and purple Navi coldly.  
  
"K-k-k-k-konichiwa? I-I-I-I-Im Kid.EXE.....how'd you get here?"  
  
"Fi-re To-wer" the Blazing Navi said slamming his arms to the ground sluggishly, as though not alive. The ground beneath Kid shook for a moment before an inferno erupted under his feet trying to incinerate the little Navi who barely jumped out of the way in time. The red Navi raised its arms at him shooting off a second assault of flames this time catching his left shoulder.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" Kid bellowed gripping his sizzling shoulder begining to leap back trying to keep his distance from his attacker, but as he passed a tree he found it would not be so easy, he was hit point blank in the stomach by an electrical force sending him spiraling across the muddy earth in pain again. He looked to the new attacker, this one was a bit shorter then the other, and less inhuman.   
  
His body was suited in brown with a yellow lighting stripe running down his left side, each side of his helmet shot out triangularly at both ends and meet at a round middle with another lightning bolt. His arms encased in larger wire like gauntlets and his back held onto four generator spikes at each corner. His face was a paling blue with small yellow lightning stripes under each blood red eye. It was then Kid saw a similarity between the two, their eyes were hollow and lifeless "Ligth-ning Bl-itz."  
  
The young Navi just managed to roll out of the lighting bolt that shot down from the ski ready to impale his mid-section, but was launched painfully though the air again when a geyser of water exploded from the floor beneath him, as he spiraled though the air he saw the third assailant and by far the strangest of the three.   
  
This Navi's base was obviously from a clown. It he had a sort of red clown skirt that connected to a white and blue striped ball, his arms were long and slender like pipes colored a vibrant yellow and blue ending in an over exaggerated box shaped hands and swirl colored fingers, his head was round in a pasty yellow with blue-green hair and a small red hat, he held no smile however as many clowns should and his small light red eyes flickered with no emotion, just as the other two. Kid came crashing down though a Cyber tree digging up through the ground to a agonizing stop next to a boulder. He pushed off the ground as best he could flinching in sheer pain as he looked up to the three towering Navi's as they closed in on him like a pack of Zombies "W-who..*Cough* are....you? What...do...you..w-want?"  
  
They didn't answer, they just kept stalking over to him slowly, and deadly. The wind of the System picked up swirling the mist about them as an eery voice whispered across the grounds  
  
"Weee..areeee....heeeereee..forr...youuuuu....Kid.EXEeeeee....youuu will beeee......oneeee of ussss.....a Ghost......forever....."  
  
Kid's eyes widen in horror at the three Navi's his lower lip trembled as much as his body as the cold and lifeless hands closed in on him. The little Navi's eyes began to water and leak as he pressed his small frame against the massive bolder to try and escape the dead hands of the Ghost Navi's....all he could do now...was...  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Rikumon: Well that's all for now, and TJ again apologies for taking so long. And Mis bladedancer? TJ sends a major "Gomen" to you.  
  
Terriermon*Makes kissing noises before TJ comes out of no where and smushes him under an elbow*OUCH!  
  
TJ: WHAT WAS THAT BUNNY DOG?!!  
  
Terriermon: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! JUST DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Lee: In my option you had this coming for a long time Terriermon  
  
Terriermon: COME ON! IM SORRY!  
  
TJ*Lets him go*Pull that one more time while Im in a poor mod and you'll join them*Points to vast number of fallen bad guys TJ used as "Emotional Vents"*  
  
Terriermon: Yes sir!  
  
TJ: See ya's latter 


	7. Battle is his Forte

Disclaimer: TJ doesn't own Rockman.EXE and crew.  
  
Claimer: He owns Kid.EXE Blitz, Hatz and anyone else you don't know from the game/show.  
  
TJ*Bowing*Gomen to all my fateful readers. I've been busy with other things lately like my other fics. Now first, Kiona. Guts Man was trying to scare Kid, second, I figured you liked that walking generator, all girls seem to like him. Next, Bladedancer, hope that pic of a Garuu I sent helps.  
  
Terriermon: He's saying that cause he wants to see a picture of Blitz cause everyone he's drawn stinks worse then a skunk!  
  
Lee: Terriermon..  
  
Terriermon: I know 'Tack'  
  
Lee: I was going to say, 'run'  
  
Terriermon: Huh?*Turns around avoiding a fireball sent by TJ* WAAAH! WHERE DID HE LEARN THAT!!!!!*Ducks under another*  
  
Rikumon: The Slayers, one of his favorite Anime's  
  
TJ: HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE PEST! NOW IM MAD!! FIREBALL!  
  
Rikumon*Coughs*  
  
TJ: Huh? Oh! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!..FIREBALL!  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven   
  
Battle is his Forte  
  
**Bomb Netscape**  
  
Blasts rang out though the system of the remaining dangerous device as more Viruses and even Ghost Navi's were deleted from the united forces of the blue bomber Rockman, the heart emblem Roll, the well mannered Glyde, the hulk Guts Man and now added by two Official Navi's. The golden Valkyrie and now, Blues.EXE. The red armored Navi streaked across the floor with his long main of silvery white hair flowing behind his spiked and visored helmeted head. The black and purple of his body suit blurred along with his buster blade strike as the energy blade rendered the mindless Ghost Navi of Elecman. "That was the last of them Enzan-sama."  
  
Helping his pink female friend with a batch of Mettrools with a few bursts of his buster gun sending the Viruses to Deletion, Rockman turned over to his ruby rival nodding. "That the last of the Viruses too."  
  
A vidscreen flashed above the group showing the bandana wearing partner to the blue bomber giving him a thumbs up~Great work Rockman! Valkyrie and the others got the bomb defused so everything's all fixed out here.~  
  
~Not quite~ the screen from Blues own PET linked into the cyber world showing the white and black haired boy who looked smugly to the Navi's shaking his head. He wore a blue shirt with black sleeves with an orange vest covering them but remained opened unlike his rival and had green camouflage pants~We don't know who set up the bombs or why. Or why they would bother using such weak Navi Ghosts. Especially of ones we have defeated before.~  
  
"I see what you mean Enzan-sama. This was no more then a distraction for us."  
  
The pink Navi looked over to the others as Guts Man, Glyde and Valkyrie joined them after deactivating the timer "But, a distraction for what? There's nothing near here that's important or valuable for anyone."  
  
~Nothing near the dam, but inside of your campsite is something. That Navi who's been inside of HQ before.~  
  
Valkyrie and her partner both stared blankly at the white heads remark nearly having heart attacks, well for Rika anyway "But how..did you...know about Kid!?!"  
  
"I saw him and his Viruses that day inside of the HQ's systems. Enzan-sama and I didn't bother with ether of them because they were waste of our time back then. But after what we've seen of him, he would make a valuable weapon for any Netmafia even low class ones."  
  
Rika was first to act after the last of Blues's statement quickly pulling out the cord of her PET from the device retrieving the Data of her golden partner back into her hand held Terminal.~Then lets go! We've been here for almost half an hour!~  
  
~Wait up! PLUG OUT ROCKMAN!~  
  
~ROLL!~  
  
~GUTS MAN!~  
  
~GLYDE!~  
  
~Blues~  
  
**Camp Site**  
  
Fumbling with the new equipment as the young Navi continued to struggle with the reprogrammed WWW Navi Ghosts. The middle-aged man quickly connected some new devices to the additions he added to the Battle Dome flipping a switch activating the new device, it unfolded slowly reveling a satellite that adjusted itself a few times before settling towards a point in the sky. "All set here Fright. Just have Koro's escorts hold tight to em and he's off for a little ride."  
  
~Roger.~  
  
The man quickly pulled out a small cellular hitting a button bringing it to his head listening as it rang a few times till someone on the other end answered "Hello boss. All set here, he's being downloaded to the UnderNet area as we speak."  
  
**Netscape**  
  
The little Navi struggled desperately trying to fight off the Navi Ghosts, but with his fear his strength diminished rapidly as Colorman, Elecman and Fireman surrounded him gripping onto his small frame leaving Kid.EXE little room to budge "L-Let me go! HELP HELP! BLITZ! HATZ! MO-MOMMY!" Kid suddenly froze again. His shaded green eyes widened in horror at the blank expressions of his captures, but it was the word he shouted that seem to scare him more. The word, so natural yet so wrong at the same moment. Mommy, what was it about that word that had his mind racing. But as he thought of it his mind seem to suddenly burst. His head felt like an army of Yo-Yo's and Swordin's were ripping it to pieces from the inside out "O-OUCH! STOP IT!"  
  
"DOWNLOADING NAVI!" came the voice that had been tormenting the white Navi for the past few minutes. Suddenly the bodies of the Ghost Navi's began to rip apart like they were made of sand, although of going down like in a hourglasses sand, it flowed upwards disappearing. Soon there Data was being dragged across the glob to the Net and they weren't alone. They were bringing the little Navi with them. The feeling of his body being pulled apart began to wash over Kid as he looked at the remains of both his limbs and the parts of the Ghost Navi's.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"  
  
**Camp**  
  
The camouflaged man smirked as he watched from the Screen of his PET seeing the Downloading bar fill, 10% transferred. 25%, 55%.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"  
  
"Wha? UGH!" turning about the unwelcome guest was quickly meet by an orange black and white blur of the Netbattler of Rockman. The hit hurt, though not much but the force of the impact knocked him into the additional parts he added to the Battle Dome destroying them "N-No!!"  
  
Before he had a chance to get up however Netto and Dekao quickly pounced on the man pinning him down as Rika searched the parts attaching the link cord of her Terminal into the systems "Is Kid alright??"  
  
"Hang on, Valkyrie?"  
  
Silently moments passed until the speakers came to life as her partner replied in a grim and woeful voice ~He's...gone..~  
  
Rika looked down unable to believe what she heard. Slowly as the notion dawned on her she looked over to the intruder grabbing him by the calor pulling his body out from under the two younger boys dragging his face to hers as shear anger filled her brown eyes as she glared to him "WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Heh, like Id tell you." before his cocky reply left his lips however his face meet with what felt to him like a brick wall. Again being dragged up to the golden locked women she asked him again threateningly.  
  
"WHERE IS HE!?"  
  
The silver haired Official however found the answer as he fiddled with the man's PET Systems "He was Downloaded to a satellite and sent into the Undernet. However Netto's little roundhouse move destroyed the link at 92%, Kid.EXE's somewhere in the Net, however even this guy wouldn't know where."  
  
The bandana wearing Netto was first to jump out of the tent getting ready to head out of the park "Then what are we waiting for lets get going! The sooner we get to a Plug In port the better!"  
  
Mayl nodded "Alright, but what about Blitz and Hatz?"  
  
Scuffing the criminal answered "His little pets are inside the Battle dome, Zetra can have all the Viruses they want. Besides, we wouldn't want 'Kid' changing again." the way he said the white Navi's name caught eveyone's attention, before Rika could give this guy a thrashing again the husky nearly bald boy quickly knocked him to the ground pulling at his arm in a submission hold. "ACK!!!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean creep??"  
  
"ASK THE NAVI IF YOU FIND HIM THAT IS!"  
  
"Yo Netto! Get going with Enzan to a Plug In port, I got this guy and Yaito and the others will get Blitz and Hatz out, so move it!"  
  
Netto nodded looking to his long time rival "Lets go Enzan."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
**Undernet**  
  
A flash of energy and the entire area morphed as four sets of high level Data streamed into the Net with a force of a cannon, soon the collection of pixels fused into their proper places taking the shapes of four distinct Navi's. The three Navi Ghosts of WWW's powerful Navi's, Fireman, Elecman, and Colorman. All three of them clinging onto a smaller and more human looking white and purple Navi who continued to struggle against his captures "HEEEEELP! HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"  
  
The cries echoed across the area, not a thing moved save for the sparks of energy across the board. The only sounds that could be heard were that of Kid.EXE's shouts for help. The very air though synthetic seemed deprived of life previous of the four Navi's. That changed however, soon the light of the Undernet dimmed as the area seem to burn with extreme power as the feeling of great anger and hatred filled every nock and cranny of the system. A dark figure stood above a circuit tower eying the three visible Ghost Navi's sneering "Wastes of my time.."  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Hmm?" The glowing red eyes of the Navi narrowed as he watched the left over data bits of the deleted Navi's hold down a small form. The eyes seem to curl along with the Navi's lips into a slight grin, devilish and destructive as Beelzebub himself. "Much better. This one could rival those of the only Navi to fight me and not only survive, but nearly defeat me." with a brush of his shoulders the dark Navi swung his dirty brown poncho away from his arms, revealing the black gauntlets that encircled his arm, the dark colors of them only ended with the dark golden stipe at the end of both joint ends, the elbow covered by a small gold triangular spike riding outwards His white gloved hands came together as dark energy fused around them forming a new shape. It formed slowly from shadows until the transformation was complete, it was a canine style head, with a wild metallic spikes shooting outwards towards the Navi, its red eyes only matched by its creators, little flashes of yellow lights sparkled across its cracked paneled armor as its muzzle slowly opened allowing the massive amounts of energy from the Navi to flow into its mouth slowly charging with power. "HEY!"  
  
The Navi Ghosts slowly looked up showing no true fear seeing that they had no emotions to speak of, but the young Navi captive of there's could, and he saw the danger. He felt the power coming from the dark figure alone, but the charge coming from the wolf shaped weapon was the icing on the cyber cake "Uh..oh.."  
  
"GOSPEL CANNON!" the Navi bellowed releasing the collection of energy from the canine weapon sending a massive beam flying though the Undernet area smashing into the collection of Navi's below him. A dark grin crossed his face as he saw the Data of the Navi Ghosts slowly fall to pieces at the shear force of power. Soon the energy was used and the cannon returned to the original shape of the poncho wearing Navi's arms hiding behind the brown piece of cyber cloth again. His head turned this way and that allowing the two massive fin shaped parts of his black helmet to go here and there. The outer yellow gold colors of the fins met with more collections of black ending only for the Navi's ear caps, which were aqua gems surrounded by silver cases. The triangular gem matching its two brothers implanted to the helmets far head. His face as human as the blue bombers, though their was a look of anger and hatred unmatched by any Navi's thus far in time. Streaking bellow his eyes were the only markings across his skin, purple fan shaped marks ran under from his eyes down each cheek. "Where is he.."  
  
Bellow the Tower that the Dark Navi stood was nothing left but a rubble of where the four Navi's once stood. Nothing but a sizzle came from the pieces of Netfloor. Slowly a small groan came from under them, soon a few bits were forced away as the younger Navi climbed up, his body shook slightly steaming along with the rubble he climbed out of, his once pure white and purple colors damaged in the blast. But Kid was still up and running, although he had seen better days that's for sure "Uggh..Cough..what was that..?"  
  
"Gospel Cannon."  
  
"Oh.....Uh oh.." The little Navi gulped as he slowly turned around finding himself looking up to the hovering form of the Navi that had nearly sent him into Navi oblivion. The smaller Navi quickly fumbled trying to get out of the mess of the Net that he was stuck in. Before he could climb out on his own however, he felt a set of strong hands reach under each arm pulling him effortlessly from the rubble putting him down not so carefully making him stand right on his own, though right now his legs felt like Jelly. Kid turned around slowly seeing the red eyed Navi was standing still with the same dark look that he had when he blasted the three Ghosts. Kid felt worried but, he let what he learned from his new friends take over trying to find a way out of his fear, he pinned his arms to his sides bowing at the waist half closing his eyes "A-arigatou."  
  
The Navi continued to watch Kid.EXE. He felt a bit overwhelmed that not only was this Navi so small yet powerful, but he could not believe that he still knew to fear his presence but still bowed low and respectfully to him, and without keeping his eyes on him ether. That dark smirk grew some more. However his lips parted and before he even knew what he was doing, a sentence simply came out of his lips of their own accord "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
The white Navi sighed silently as he stood up straight, the fear had left him the moment he heard the question. Grinning his happily and as friendly ever he nodded "Hai, Im ok. Arigatou again for saving me from the Ghosts."  
  
"Its Navi Ghosts. Why didn't you just Delete them yourself?"  
  
"Umm I was..scared."  
  
The dark Navi grinned again slowly a chuckled came out from him as he stared at the little Navi, he took a step closer kneeling down so they were now eye level, gentle green to menacing red. He waited slowly for a moment seeing that the little Navi had done what no other had done before when he approached them, he stood there, nether afraid or worried. He looked into this ones eyes, he wasn't overconfident in his own power, nor did it seem he thought of the Dark Navi as inferior he saw something different in this Navi's eyes....Innocence, carefree minded, and strangely enough, for the Dark Navi, friendship? "What is your name?"  
  
"Im called Kid.EXE." the younger Navi quickly answered still smiling, he noticed that this Navi seemed a little bit angry, maybe his programer made him look like that. But, that smirk on his face was odd to Kid, he'd never seen someone smirk like that before. Of course he hadn't seen that many smirks before so this would be added to the list now. "What's your name?"  
  
The poncho wearing Navi leaned closer to Kid's face their eyes were locked dead to each others. He couldn't believe he found a Navi who wasn't afraid of him at all after being hit with one of his attacks. And to think of it, to take one of his most lethal assaults dead on without so much as protecting himself and to be standing not more then a minute latter smiling like this? It was so odd. There was no smug attitude in his tone, just kindness and honesty. This little Navi was acting like they were becoming...Friends. He could never do that, he was made for fighting, nothing more. But this Navi along with another, seem to think he was 'good' he wasn't. He wasn't made to be a friend to some slave Navi like these two "My name is non of your concern, Kid.EXE."  
  
"W-why not?"  
  
"Because you human obeying wastes of Data don't deserve to know it."  
  
"Huh? You mean Navi's Netbattler? I don't have one, I don't even have a PET."  
  
The red eyed Navi narrowed his eyes looking into the green eyes of Kid again, sincerity. He wasn't a Navi for a human. He was a Lone Navi, no Netbattler to give orders or have do things for them, he was free. Like himself. "..why are you here, Kid.EXE?"  
  
Kid blinked a few times, this new Navi was asking such odd things. Of course he couldn't answer, because he didn't know himself. But he remembered that he was downloaded here, not by the Navi Ghosts but buy who programed them..wait how could he know that. He suddenly had more information racing across his mind. Someone wanted him for something. He didn't know what though. And it dawned on him, the Navi Ghosts, their Data was left free while the 'Gospel Cannon' destroyed them. He absorbed their Data and what limited knowledge they had themselfs were his own. Shaking his head getting it clear again, he looked up to the red eyed Navi saying somewhat silently "S-someone wants me..they..they sent the Navi Ghosts after me to bring me here..that's all I know."  
  
"......"  
  
"Umm..can..I know your name please?"  
  
The Navi looked at Kid, his eyes narrowed down nearly to slits of themselfs, he stood up turning away from the little Navi looking around as though in search for something. Slowly he turned to the young Navi as that slight smirk came back "My name...Is Forte.EXE"  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Lee*Walks in passing popcorn around to readers*Hey eveyone.  
  
Rikumon: So, how's Terriermon?  
  
Lee: Aside from all the bruises and burns TJ gave him, and the concision he's ok.  
  
Rikumon: So, how long should he be in the hospital?  
  
Lee: The doctors say till next week....2045  
  
Rikumon: Oh boy  
  
TJ*Walks in*Ok, thats the end of that chapter. Hope to see you all again real....where's the bunny/dog?  
  
Lee: You sent him to the hospital for the next forty one years.  
  
TJ: He asked for it.  
  
Lee and Rikumon:....true  
  
TJ: Well Ill handle him, he'll be out in no time with my medical know how.  
  
Lee: Now Im worried for his life..  
  
TJ: Whatever, see you all later. 


	8. Just Like Me!

Dis/Claimer: We aint saying it anymore!!!  
  
Terriermon*Walks in bandaged up*Uuugh..  
  
Lee: Welcome back Terriermon, seems like TJ's treatments really fixed you back up if your walking.  
  
Terriermon: I think I was better off waiting at the hospital..say why doesn't TJ ask that cloaked guy to come instead of us?  
  
Rikumon: Remember that unknown fic I mentioned before?  
  
Lee: Forte Becomes a Guardian?  
  
TJ: That's a different Forte Riku-san!  
  
Rikumon*Jumps* WAAH! Where did you come from???  
  
TJ: That's a secret. Oh and Bladedancer-chan, I like your works, real good....now if I can get my pics scanned well myself  
  
Lee: Get a scanner  
  
TJ: I am, but the only other way is to let ZR scan em for me now, and he keeps losing all of them  
  
Terriermon: Baka...OO;; IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!*Bowing at TJ's feet*  
  
TJ: I fully agree with you on that one Terriermon, oh. I forgot to mention this to you guys but, this fic is a based off a balance of the show, manga and video game verison's of Rockman.EXE, sorry I didn't mention it earlier. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Just Like Me!  
  
**Netscape**  
  
"KID! KID WHERE ARE YOU?!" the blue bomber Navi shouted echoing across the system that he and his crimson armored companion. They have been searching for what felt like an eternity for the young based Navi going deeper and deeper into the Net, their search was continuously slowed down more and my by the Viruses that littered the area.   
  
Blues.EXE stood atop of a circuit tower looking across the horizon. His face showing nothing new, just the usual calm, collective, strong expression it always had. "He's not in this part of the server. If this Netmafia wonts him they would have made sent him to a deeper part of the Net where fewer Navi's and Programs would get in the way. We should try the lower levels of the Undernet."  
  
Rockman nodded already dashing off across the Netfloor searching for the nearest link pad. His own face remained focused as much as he was, but deep down he was worried like never before, the only time he felt like this was when he and Netto were caught by the Alpha program. The blue Navi still remembered that day, he had even risked his own life for good to save his twins life. And he'd do it again if he had too to ensure the safety of all his loved ones. 'Hang on Kid, we're coming to get you!'  
  
**Undernet**  
  
Meanwhile as the two Navi's made their way through the Netscape, a lone set of footsteps echoed through the Undernet followed with a young voice matching each step. "One thousand and five, one thousand and six, one thousand and seven...Umm Forte? What comes after one thousand and six again?"  
  
The lone Navi stopped in midair hovering slightly off the ground, his blood red eyes peaked over his shoulder to the smaller white Navi who was innocently looking up to him keeping one purple boot to the ground while the other balanced just an inch ahead ready to take a step when the young Navi wished. Forte had been leading Kid.EXE out of the Undernet for about an hour now, and was somewhat annoyed when the little Navi started counting. "One thousand and seven. What exactly are you doing?"  
  
Kid just smiled as innocently as ever allowing his floating foot to meet the ground saying "One thousand and seven, Im counting how many feet I've been taking since we left."  
  
"But you only started fifty minutes ago, that gives you about ten minutes of uncounted steps. Why are you bothering to count now?"  
  
"Oh, well I was getting bored and you don't talk a lot so...Should we go back so I can count from the beginning for real?"  
  
"No!" With a sharp look to the younger Navi Forte was off again floating across the Net. He was relieved when he didn't hear Kid counting anymore just following. However the dark Navi was curious about something, the sound of Kid's feet was different from before, even without the childish voice echoing in tow with the steps he could tell something was different. He turned his attention agin to the little Navi as he continued to lead the way, Kid was looking down to the ground with his head hung low, one hand grasping his upper right arm. Forte turned a bit more to get a better view, the usual face that was lit with childish energy and happiness was gone, it had been replaced by saddened filled green eyes. The blood red eyes of the poncho wearing Navi narrowed a bit, in confusion and curiosity.   
  
'This Navi is so different from most I have fought, his own power can greatly overcome theirs, but he acts so differently from them. They were completely void of emotions save for the battle furry they had, before I deleted them that is. The only Navi's that I have seen who would match him with emotions is my rival, Rockman.EXE...Is it possible that this Navi wasn't intended for this power? Maybe. But, it doesn't matter. I will fight him to see how worthy he is, if he can defeat me, I will have another opponent who can face me. And he has no human to hold him down and make him some puppet either. Perhaps it is fortunate this Navi has both emotions and power, I can easily get him to agree to battle me if it is in dept.'  
  
"...Forte?"  
  
The poncho wearing Navi was brought back into reality, his red eyes turned over to the younger Navi colliding with those gentile green eyes of his. Their was more innocent curiosity shining within them, but it was more timid and sad then before. As hollow as ever, Forte's voice spoke over his covering of cybernetic cloth "Nani?"  
  
"..Um..what do you do all day?"  
  
"...I search for the strong and fight them."  
  
Kid blinked looking at the back of the nearly all black helmet of the dark Navi, his face seem to grow with curiosity. That sounded a lot like himself but, the reason he looked for strong Viruses to fight was because that and tag was just about the only things he could really do with Blitz and Hatz. "But, don't you play? Or go around with your friends to do things?"  
  
Forte turned around staring at the white Navi. His blood red eyes looked more like demonic as they filled with anger, though it was more of annoyance "I don't have any friends to 'Go around' with. And I was not meant for playing either. Now enough of these ridiculous questions already!" turning about again with a whoosh of his poncho the dark Navi continued to float down his set path leaving the young Navi to just stare at him.  
  
Kids head drooped down a bit as he watched Forte go off again, his vision began to bur as his cheeks felt damp. He quickly rubbed his rubbery like glove across his face chasing after the dark Navi again. "F-Forte?"  
  
"Grr, what is it!" again the blood red eyes turned to face the little Navi, but no sooner did he look to Kid.EXE did his expression change, his angry glare soften slowly to a confused glance. He looked just in time to see the little Navi's own face before it changed, it was..sad. But no sooner had Forte turned then it changed to that childish smile and even a small laugh. "...w-what?"  
  
"You, wanna Netbattle? If you think Im strong enough I mean. And, and since I don't have a Netbattler we can Netbattle all the time too!"  
  
Forte just stared at the little Navi in disbelief, he was actually offering to battle him any time he wished it. He quickly pushed the thoughts aside looking at Kid once again with his usual devilish smirk taking his arms out of his poncho cracking his knuckles "Very well, you just saved me some time. Ready."  
  
Kid smiled a bit more feeling his body shake, and not in fear but for excitement. His left leg shifted slightly in the cyber floor as his heel gently rubbed against the mass collection of energy and data before his right leg sprung off sending the little Navi into a dash after the cloaked Navi with his purple gloved fist reared back collecting energy, all awhile both fighters held slight grins, and oddly enough, both of them rather playful "Go!"  
  
As the two combatants proceeded to fight with one another, a large beastly silhouette stalked about a circuit tower, its slit yellow eyes keeping a lock onto the small Navi as he bounced about dodging the powerful strikes sent to him from the other Navi. It spoke silently though a link between itself and another with its deep voice growling in anger "Mastgrrr, heg is beging progtectegd."  
  
~Hmm, looks like it will take some more thought out plans to take the child to our custody....Hm?...oh yes, perfect.~ came an elder mans voice from the link to this monstrous creature of the Net.  
  
"Mastgrr?"  
  
~Since simply taking the boy is out of the question, we shall help him 'remember' some choice memories. And he will bow to my will of his own accord, so to speak.~ a dark chuckle escaped the mans lips, a cold and heartless laugh echoed from the link. ~Perfect, Killoits come back to base, we will have to alter your power and form for this to work right.~  
  
With a growl from the beast as he watch another blow sent from both Navi's collide, it connected its system to the Net though the link disappearing from the area. Its mind's voice clear to itself as dark thoughts ran though it 'You escaped me once my little pray, but not this time. I will destroy you, or you will complete me, either way, I will be the strongest of the Net.'  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Terriermon: Huh!? To Be Continued!?!? That sort chapter!?!  
  
TJ: Ya got a problem with tha' ya mut!  
  
Rikumon: Errr TJ, your accent  
  
TJ: Wha's wrong with mah accen'!?!?....*AHEM* Umm sorry about that folks, but I kinda had no where to go with this chapter. And errr.. If I act odd again I'll be leaving the updates to my Partner Rikumon here, so...BYE!*Races off*  
  
Lee: Oookay, what just happend?  
  
Rikumon: I think TJ's getting a douse of something that makes him a hazard to everyone  
  
Terriermon: Everyone??? A Hazard...*Gulp*  
  
Rikumon: Well we'll see you all later. Bye...am I forgetting something?  
  
Terriermon: Isn't someone gonna glump you?  
  
Rikumon: What!? Oh no! Without TJ here Im stuck! OO;;...got a bat?  
  
Terriermon: No but I got a robin! GET IT! XD!!  
  
Lee and Rikumon: Your incorrigible..-_-;;  
  
Terriermon: Momentai! 


	9. Hidden Powers?

Dis/Claimer: WE WANNA GO HOME ;o;!!!  
  
Rikumon: Oh stop your whining  
  
TJ: Well another chapter for all you people out there. Now on that note, Kiona-chan, please don't start blasting one of my favorite characters ok? And BnG Fan or whatever your name is now, a note on something. Kid has many secrets about his life, so don't jump to any conclusions just yet ok? Sides that, just as I learned, 'expect the unexpected'.   
  
Terriermon: BnG? What the hecks that?  
  
Rikumon: Bob and George, a funny webcomic of the sprite kind.  
  
Terriermon: Ya mean like logger here? WAAAH  
  
TJ*lightning encased hand*HOLD STILL YA LITTLE  
  
Lee: Again Terriermon doesn't know when its time to be tacked...  
  
Rikumon: TJ..  
  
TJ: What??...OH! ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Kid.EXE   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hidden Powers?  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Deep within the net, farther then the Undernet itself. Untouched by nearly any being of the net. Two figures felt a surge of power, originating from not one, but two Netbeings somewhere not too far from where they stood. The very net seem to shiver in fear of their tremendous power. The bulker figure looked about, his voice in slight worry. "Such power. Is it the dark one again me lord?"  
  
The smaller Netbeing turned slightly, feeling out the massive amount of energy being released into the Net. Though it did not alter the calm and soothing voice of this Navi. "Yes, and no. Do you not recognize the other, my old friend? Forte is battling the boy. My, its been some time since I last saw either, how much both have grown."  
  
"M-me lord, shouldn't we go and cease this battle!? If the young one is destroyed then the dark ones power will be raised a millionfold!"  
  
A small laugh escaped the other Navi's lips. Their voice as calm as before, a small hint of something wavered within it though. Wonder, curiosity or even excitement whichever it was that played within the Navi's voice would just be kept in check for the time being "Yes my old friend, perhaps someone should go and check on them. I shall attend to this myself."  
  
"But...shouldn't you stay here to guard the temple? Let me go to end their battle."  
  
"No, that wont be necessary my old friend. Both of them are my responsibility not yours, besides, perhaps allowing them to fight will be more of a blessing then a curse for their lives."  
  
The hulking figure bowed respectfully as the other vanished into the net leaving him to protect the area. His mind still plagued with the thought of Forte achieving far more power then he already possessed. "How I plead that me lord knows what she is doing. If the dark one attains the child's might he would finally best her in combat....and bring an end to the Net."  
  
**Undernet**  
  
Elsewhere two more figures clashed in a battle of power, each one sending out their best assaults and abilities and thus far neither wavering an inch. The system shook as they continued to fight do to their united powers, another tremor waved through the scape as another being of the Net appeared hidden atop a circuit tower. The figure lowered itself somewhat to view the two below, a small smile spread across her face as her eyes lowered to the smaller white and purple colored Navi who just slid under his opponents feet gaining an upper hand. "My he has grown even more then I had expected, and has become quit adapted to battle as well......"   
  
The smile started to unravel, and the soothing voice became more sadden by the moment as the reality of their role in the small Navi's life "Though his true power hasn't awakened yet, of course one day...I may be forced to shatter his young mind with the secrets of his past."  
  
Meanwhile the two continued to battle while their watcher observed in the shadows. Thus far it was a simple battle of physical capabilities, Forte being the larger and far more skilled fighter held the greater strength and defense while Kid's youth and smaller frame granted him the better speed and endurance. This however only disappointed Forte, he could easily sense Kids hidden power, but so far it wasn't showing itself. 'Why isn't he using his true power!? Why is he simply playing around like this! Does he take me for a joke!? Or is he playing mind games with me to gain the upper hand?..No, he would never be able to come up with a plan like that...perhaps its time I take matters into my own hands'  
  
As Kid skid across the ground, he kicked off the cyber floor once more charging at Forte who stood silently waiting for the next attack. Kid leapt into the air flinging his arm back for another blow but just as he closed in the poncho flung out to the side allowing the dark Navi's arm to escape from under it. Revealing a now full charged white glove aimed directly for Kids head. The little Navi barely registered the attack before he shoved his now opened hand into the other Navi's arm, tilting his head enough to dodge the blunt of the blast but was still sent flying into the ground with tremendous force.   
  
The young Navi shook his head lightly feeling the edges of a now cracked helmet, Forte hadn't even connected and yet the mere shock of the attack was strong enough to break the thick protective shell of Kids only armoring. "Wow, he's strong..wait if he hit me that would have really hurt...or..." Kid looked up to see Forte once more charging his other hand for a second assault, and he realized that this wouldn't be any small Netbattle like he had done with the others. This was serious. And the oddest feeling swept the small Navi's systems....excitement.   
  
Forte's arm grasped the fully charged energy as he pointed both arms towards his small opponent shifting both limbs into his busters. But unlike before the energy flew out unseen to his sides sending waves and waves of blasts from different locations aimed directly for Kid. The white and purple Navi jumped and flipped about dodging nearly all of the spheres of energy. That wasn't surprising to Forte, but what was the shocking thing was the expression on Kid's face. Not worry, not anger but a sort of happiness, glee even. Kid was enjoying the himself at the thrill of a strong opponent. And even the dark Navi felt the same.  
  
Kid braced himself as the last few pellets struck him while he clenched his right hand behind his back charging it with his own power. His palm began to glow and became warmer as he rushed in towards his opponent. He leapt into the air diagonally kicking off a Circuit Tower spiraling behind Forte, he reared his arm back sending out his punch connecting with the poncho wearing Navi's jaw as he spun around to face Kid. The punch in itself would have delayed Forte for a moment, but the charged attack send a powered shockwave between the child Navi's fist and the poncho baring Navi's face sending them both soaring through the air. Though Kid was prepared and landed crouching low like a feline while his opponent crashed into another Circuit Tower causing it to crumble "Oops, I think I charged too much."  
  
Meanwhile Forte was pushing aside the rubble he was buried under, he stood silently for a moment eyeing his smaller opponent with a hint of anger in his eyes. Not for the blow he struck, that he wanted. But for the fact that it had no real power behind it, not the power he felt sleeping withing Kid.EXE. He was annoyed that thus far though strong Kid had yet to reveal his true powers. "..Im not playing anymore with you Kid. And if you don't stop playing these little games you wont be able to beat me!" he growled as he used the back of his gauntlet to brush away the dust on his face.  
  
Kid however was just confused by the statement, he didn't understand it one bit. He just watched as Forte continued to stare at him with those burning red eyes without fear of them. His mind began to whirl about trying to find the answer to what he just heard 'And if you don't stop playing these little games you wont be able to beat me!' His little mind continued to process this, while his suddenly even smaller sounding voice spoke out one part of it to no one in particular "But...Isn't Netbattling a game?" however small it was, it wasn't left to the wind to know. Because the only other beings there besides himself, heard him as clear as day.   
  
The shadowed figure smiled inwardly, the small voice spoke in such innocence and truth. Not because of his own naive young world but what he knew to be the real truth. He didn't see Netbattles as a way to prove ones power, but as a game between to others. Their own calm and sooth voice muttered under their breath so not to be head "He truly has grown so....just as I had hoped.."  
  
However, Forte's feelings were not the same as the hidden figures. A low deadly growl escaped his throat as his fingers curled into tightened into two fists. "It...isn't a game....as far as we are concerned....IT ISN'T SOME MERE GAME!" And before Kid could so much as say 'uh oh' the Dark Navi had once again charged in at breakneck speeds slamming his fist into the small abdomen of the young Navi sending him flying through the top of a Circuit tower once more, but before he even reached the peak of his assent, Forte had appeared once again and slammed his united fists into Kid's back sending him hurtling into the ground, a good nine feet deep into it to be exact.   
  
The dark Navi stayed floating in midair, breathing heavily as though he had ran around the world on his own too feet. His eyes glaring over in anger staying fixed on the hole he had created in the cyber floor beneath him. The anger somewhat lost in his voice, but not much as he spoke again "It...isn't....a game!" Time seemed to stop on that moment, even the air of the Undernet didn't even waver as the words escaped him. Nothing changed, even the steady gasps for artificial air that Forte breathed seem untouched by the time. Slowly though, he lowered himself to the ground some feet from the hole where Kid was sent though. He watched it still, as he began to calm he turned causing the edges of his poncho to float through the air about him and walk a way. His eyes still glaring with the remains of anger. However, he hadn't walked far as he heard a small voice once more coming from behind him.  
  
"Why...don't you think....it's a game?" Kid gasped, in a mix of pain and struggle as he pulled himself from a possible grave. His hand gripped the now tendered stomach of his as he hunched over to his feet trying to look up to the poncho wearing Navi through tightened eyes. Is free right hand clenched lightly somewhat preparing for another strike, though the painful burning sensation his back screamed as if begging him to give it the same attention his front half was getting. "Wha...why do you think.....Netbattles...aren't games?...Wha...why do you fight so haard..?" He gasped again flinching in pain that shot through him again. He was having trouble staying together so to speak, his vision was blurred in obvious pain, and his body could barely take the strain of staying conscious, let alone stand.  
  
Forte turned about most of his face still covered by the poncho save for his eyes, they continued to glare at Kid as annoyed an angered as before. He looked at the wounded Navi intensely for a few moments as though expecting him to understand, till he realized that Kid could never truly understand at such a point. His mind was naive and young, just about numb to the evils of what the dark Navi has faced in order to survive. "...why? Because, for me its been about the most powerful, survival of the strongest. That's why its not a game to me! Because of those lousy humans my life has been nothing but battles!"  
  
This struck a nerve, the small Navi looked up in confusion gasping for air still. His voice seem to lose its usual unaffected youthful strength as he spoke with the obvious question that now plagued his mind the very moment "What....do you ...mean? Humans...humans are bad?....is that what you mean?" He watched as the dark Navi nodded slowly still with that deadly glare in his burning red eyes. Kid just stared into nothingness, his mind playing through the information one more time, though now it seemed so much clearer to him, though frightening. His own life was so much like that, humans chased after him because of his friendship with Blitz and Hatz alone. While others simply wished to do nothing more then to prove their own Navi's powers and skills to be the best. It all seemed so true.  
  
But his mind hit a wall, sending flashes from his memories into play. Eyes, several of them, all different eyes to match the individual persons form. But all of them had the same expression and feeling as they stared down to Kid, friendship. The young Navi fought the idea of humans wanting to do nothing but harm to him from his mind, as he struggled through the pain in his body to shake his head vigorously in disagreement. He found his true voice again, and now it was fueled with the burning truth he knew was no mere fiction "NO! THEY'RE NOT ALL BAD!!"  
  
Now it was Forte's turn to be surprised once more. He couldn't keep himself from stepping back a foot as he heard Kid not just speak, but shout at him. He corrected himself quickly though, as his brows knit together in anger once more. His right hand running along under his poncho feeling for the cloths edge "They're not all bad? THEY'RE NOT ALL BAD!?! IF YOU NEED PROF TO BREAK THOUGH THAT LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS THEN HERE IT IS!" Again before Kid could brace himself, Forte flew through the air slamming his left hand into the little Navi's shoulder pinning him to a Circuit Tower a good two feet from the ground as his right hand flung his cloth over his shoulder revealing the rest of his form.  
  
Kid winced in both pain and shock at what he saw. Underneath the cloak Forte's body was not much different then Rockman's, his body wrapped within the usual body suit though this one was pitch black. His lower legs guarded by similar armor much like his gauntlets, each end of it spread out from his limb while the jointed end held a triangular spike protecting his knees. Purple lines ran upwards from each knee ending at his chest and Navi emblem, the very sight that was so frightening to Kid. Forte's emblem was designed rather plan, an italic times new roman F, but what was wrong with it was obviously not meant to be part of Forte's design. A deep scar ran across his chest, right through his emblem and ending just to his left shoulder, it looked like it had been like that for some time. But if it were in his ability, the little Navi probably would have thrown up from the hideous sight. "...but....how..."  
  
Forte simply glared shoving his palm upwards pushing the little Navi to eye line. He brought his own face close to his showing Kid that he was dead serious as he spoke again "Humans are evil plan and simple, they use us Navi's and abuse us Kid.EXE. You cant trust any of them for nothing. They made me this powerful and then when everything went bad they used me as a scapegoat, then they tried to delete me! This scar is the same one from that battle! I swore then on I would prove my power without some dirty human controlling me like a puppet."  
  
Kid eyes were shut tightly, trying to hold out against the pain in his body. But even so each word cracked and seeped through his mind, trying to destroy what he knew of human's. His young mind starting to play artificial memories of Forte's battle, and the scar's origin. And as it played out, the little Navi's eyes began to burn slowly to tears at the horrible past. However, as much as he pushed at the thoughts trying to remove them from his mind, something in the deepest reigns of mind reached out grasping to these feelings, steadily growing in strength echoing sentences for only Kid.EXE to hear. 'Destroy, absorb, survive.' 'Humans enemy, rule all.' the dark voice in his mind echoed on, as his Navi emblem once more began to shine with crimson light as the blood red stripe took over its white twin.  
  
Forte's gaze was kept on Kid's face for the longest time, taking no heed to the light his small torso was emitting. He was too enveloped in the little Navi's expression to care, Kid was crying...for him? Whatever it was, either the fact another was shedding tears for him, or simply because that it was someone so young in appearance doing so, something clicked deep inside the dark Navi. The urge to Delete Kid has suddenly subsided, if only for a moment, allowing him to formulate what seemed to be the most logical reason. 'He has more power then this..he just needs to realize it himself. Battling him again in the future may awaken it, and then, I will take it.'  
  
"We will battle again, until then lose to no one else but me, Kid.EXE." the dark Navi spoke under his breath pulling the young Navi away from the tower before he knew it. And then, in one liquid smooth movement, struck the base of Kid's neck rendering the childlike Navi unconscious leaving him on the cyber floor. "And perhaps then, you'll see that I am right about those lowly humans." he growled taking the edges of his poncho flinging it about him, when it trailed off into nothing but empty space as it and its owner disappeared.  
  
Kid remained motionless on the cold floor of the Undernet, the light from his emblem beginning to die out as the unseen patches of black and red evaporated from his body. Small whimpers starting to fill the air as footsteps approached him, soon the figure overshadowed his small frame kneeling next to him. A black gloved hand floated over his back gently feeling at the areas he had been struck, gaining the occasional wince of pain. The hands sibling joined in adding the other in turning the little Navi over to his back, lowing his cracked helmet atop a lap gently. His face continued to contort in a blinding mix of pain and emotions for a few moments, one of the gloved hands found its way to his dirtied face lightly brushing the edges of its fingers across his cheeks.  
  
The voice of the unknown Navi began to speak, much more lower and just as soothing almost cooingly to the young Navi. "Worry not child, now is not the time for your awakening. Let not the heartache of your new friend cloud the innocence of your mind. It is his own rage that blinds him to such truth that you know of, but you shall show him that his beliefs are false. I could never do so, because I cannot connect with him as you have just now." the other gloved hand rested gingerly across Kid's chest, atop of his Navi emblem glowing with pure white energy which began to flow into the small Navi. His body started to cleans and heal slowly, the remains of his battle subsided as though he had not done as much as sleep. "But still, it is his ideals you must learn if only to keep yourself safe from the only human who poses a danger to you.... I will continue my vow to protect you and keep your secret till the time has come...Chas."  
  
The calm words began to reach out to Kids mind, his conciseness floated across the void of his still weary mind. His green eyes slowly opened up somewhat, fighting against his fatigue seeing a mere shadow of the Navi tending to him, but kind brown eyes looked back down to his. "Wh..who..?" the shadowed figure didn't reply for a moment, their hand ran across his face brushing against his cheek once more glowing. His mind was being affected by the energy, it was as though a hand was reaching into his conciseness pulling him back down into slumber peacefully.  
  
"I am...a friend." the Navi spoke softly, though a hint of sorrow was hidden within their voice. The air hung silently for a while, the two stayed where they where for some time bothered by no other living Netbeing. Some time passed until the unknown Navi turned their head to the side, hearing two voices rapidly approaching.  
  
"KID! KID!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"  
  
"So, time for us to part once more. The chosen one and his friends will watch over you as will I and my old friend." The soothing voice of the Navi spoke, placing the little Navi's head atop the cyber floor easily. The shadows hiding them once more as the blue bomber and his rival approached, saying one last thing to be carried in the wind before vanishing into the deeper reigns of the Net "I wont fail you or them again."  
  
"KID!!" Rockman bellowed skidding next to the still sleeping white and purple Navi, checking about his body for any signs of damage or harm. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he smiled, Blues spoke to his Netbattler informing their human partners that the lost Navi was fine and well. "Oh thanks Kami-sama, he's alright...man what happend to this place? Did the Dream Virus come through here or what?"  
  
The visor equipt Navi nodded silently checking over the mess of the Netscape, he glanced about quickly checking to see any signs of other Netbeings. He shrugged off the feeling quipping "Perhaps Kid did this fighting off whoever took him and this is what's left." He watched as the Blue bomber heaved the smaller Navi onto his back carrying him down the path to the exit from the Undernet.  
  
"Maybe, guess that means we wont find out much about who did it then." The blue Navi added as they made their way. He simply pondered on what happend while they were searching for some time till the light groans and turning of his passenger caught his attention. "Kid? Kid, you ok there?"  
  
Kid.EXE's eyes fluttered a bit letting him see blurs of colors for a moment as he registered the voice in his mind. He tightened his grip around the blue bombers neck somewhat speaking in his still dreamy daze. "R...Rock-kun? I had...a weird dream....with a person...no..two. They had big wings."  
  
"I think you mean 'Angels' Kid, they're like...friends."  
  
"...ya, one of them said..they were my friend...the other one...he looked kinda mean though...his wings were black..."  
  
"That's a fallen angel Kid.EXE, those are more of the evil kind of Angels" The red armored Navi jumped in, flicking some of his long silver hair off his shoulder as they neared the teleport-link.  
  
"...I ......don't think...he was......evil....just.....sad....." Kid barely finished the sentence before the remains of his energy left him, he fell under once more sleeping peacefully clinging onto the blue Navi on their trip out of the Undernet. Rockman turned looking curiously over to his long time rival with a quirked brow.  
  
"Angels?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Terriermon: Ok I gotta ask this, even at the risk of being maimed. Why the heck are THOSE TWO IN THE FIC!?!?  
  
Rikumon: One, they're on TJ's favorite Navi's list  
  
TJ: Two, its for the story you over grown eared dog! So hush up or Ill do worse then just maim you! /  
  
Terriermon*Gulp*y-yes sir O.O;!  
  
Lee: If only it was this simple when we're home.  
  
Rikumon: I feel your pain Lee.  
  
TJ: Aw shut up, well see you all later people. Syunara for now  
  
Terriermon*Whispers*And if all goes well I'll be alive to insult him some more  
  
TJ: That's it, BBQ style Digimon coming up!  
  
Terriermon: IM THE ONE WITH THE BIG EARS NOT YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAH LEE!!  
  
Lee: Its your own fault Terriermon. 


	10. Program Advance and Style Changes

Dis/Claimer: You know by now  
  
TJ: Ya Ya I know, you all want me to work on Shadow Network and such. Look, Shadow Network is like the sequel to Kid.EXE, and I hate to spoil everything in that fic so Im putting off some of my other works till I get some other fics (and various other things like that art contest I'm entering.)  
  
Rikumon: Well lets just get this over with already.  
  
Terriermon: Here, here!  
  
TJ: Shut up or Ill make you into a hotdog / ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
**Kid.EXE**

By _TJ and Rikumon_  
  
Chapter Ten

**Program Advance and Style Changes**  
  
Netto's House  
  
"AWWWW I DON'T GET IT!!! I GOT AN EMPTY HEAD!!!" bellowed Netto Hikari as he began to rank his brown hair before he let himself fall to his back within his room. The summer vacation came and went, the events that occurred with Kid's attempted Navi napping were still being investigated, but so far nothing was found. Everyone pretty much began to forget all about it and went on with their lives, meaning the well known Netbattler was burning his brains out trying to answer the questions to his newest homework.  
  
However this time around he wasn't left completely in the cold. Finally feeling sorry for their friend, Meiru, Yaito, and Dekao came up with a small study group. It was only their third week into school again, where as this was the groups fiftieth meeting. "Netto-kun calm down, its not that hard of a question. Even Kid has finished his homework." the pink head girl sighed out looking to the fallen boy.  
  
Dekao, the brutish member of the group looked up from his own notes, giving a small pout as he glanced over too the rest of the group "Yeah, but he doesn't have to do this stuff. Not to mention he doesn't even try he just checks the dumb homework in his systems and it gets answered."  
  
Giving the hulky boy a small glare from the corner of her eyes, Yaito quipped in a rather dry tone "Ill have you know he actually does use his head. Besides unlike you and Netto he actually pays attention to things and learns instead of just playing an netbattling all the time."  
  
From across the room, Netto's own computer screen blinked to life showing its own inner netscape and to the groups Navis focusing in slightly to assistant class Navi who was currently giving Kid.EXE a small piggy back ride That would be a matter of opinion Miss Yaito What's that mean Glyde-san?  
  
Finally picking himself up from the floor, Netto glanced to the links window blinking at the Navi's little rest time during the rest of the groups homework time. Currently the blue bomber and his pink friend were atop of the massive Garuu virus Blitz, leaping about the system. As for Gutsman and Hatz, well the physical force based Navi was currently trying to prove his superior strength by smashing the little viruses helmet in, of course to no avail seeing that the Mettrool was slumbering peacefully through the experience. Which left Kid to use one of the tallest of the group to use as a mode of transportation. "What are you guys doing in there anyway??"  
  
The screen blinked once again now with a far more enlarged view of a set of light green eyes glancing to the groups paper works. Netto-kun, the answer to the third question is B not D. And the fifth answers wrong too its..  
  
Meiru looked over to the screen looking towards Kid with her brow arched slightly "Kid-kun your not supposed to help Netto-kun!"  
  
Im not? Then why did Netto-kun say friends help each other with their homework answers? Kid blinked rubbing the side of his face as the group of humans glared getting dangerously close to the accused Netbattler. ...Roll-chan why is everyone beating up Netto-kun?  
  
It's a long story Kid

Within a dark blanketed room a rapid number of clicks went on unhindered, after a few moments the darkness was disturbed as a screen lit up. Figures and charts blazed across the computer screen before finally resting at a small collection of an unknown figure being examined to great detail. An aged voice whispered lightly reading over the data displayed before him as a set of beeps alerted him of other things. A new set of clicks to the control pad sent the information image away opening up a new channel to the net "What is it?"  
  
The new link, though deprived of visual aid, replied quickly from the other end. A much younger, softer voice spoke up, indicating a feminine person speaking up, her voice though was full of annoyance and side notes of malice easily filled the room as she spoke Master why is it we haven't actually done anything to capture the Navi child?! We are fully aware of his location and even the proper way to obtain him so why is it we haven't gone in for the damn kid already?  
  
The elder man chuckled lightly showing signs of amusement though in a sadistic sort of matter. Finally his voice came too once more, still awoke with the dark amusement "Now, now. Good fortune comes to those who wait. After all, our main objective is not simply to capture the brat but to also awaken the beast we poured into his small frame, while keeping him within our own control. So in order to do so, we must play the game with great caution. That is why our organization is both little known, and feared by those who know its name."  
  
Something within the room ruffled as a set of unsteady feet met the floor slowly making their way away from the computer before stopping, another shuffle meaning the elder man had turned at his heals ever so much to face the screen as he spoke up again. "Now then, for the time being yourself and your teammate are to keep hidden while the others force our prize little friends hands. After all, mental warfare is such a tricky form of battle. However, do try making some more 'friendly' contact with our little Koro if you may."  
  
N-nani? You mean you want me to pretend to like the brat or something!?  
  
"Of course, see, when he metamorphose it is do to his anger. However he has shown us that he has a powerful enough control over it by striking only those who he views as an enemy. Do you see what I am saying?"  
  
A long pause filled the room before the female began to laugh nearly uncontrollably with evil before she managed to sigh out in a wicked tone Ooh, now I see. He still hasn't a clue to his past, so make it seem like we are allies instead. Oooh master you are a genius.  
  
Undernet  
  
The entire sever was deprived of other data created life forms save for one. The dark and malice atmosphere about the Navi was more then enough to send any mere Navi or Virus running, but the power he had would send them in complete panic long before they ever saw him. Forte.EXE's blood red eyes stared straight into the data stream pouring out before him, not even casting a second look at the streaking collection of ones and zeros. His brows began to narrow before he swept his white gloved hand across the data stream causing it to vanish from sight "No, no, no, NO! I have searched none stop for nearly a month now, and still not a trace of whoever might have created that damn Navi child!"  
  
His poncho was swept across from his torso as the dark Navi felt the scar across his emblem, the thoughts of how Kid.EXE had reacted towards the old battle wound bobbled across his memory before he let out a deep growl from his throat. A roar of aggravation was heard nanoseconds before a barrage of plasma blasts ripped the cyber floor to pieces "WHY THE HELL IS IT I DIDN'T JUST DESTROY HIM THERE AND THEN!?!" Forte roared continuing his air burst attack obliterating anything within aim before he finally managed to contain himself within the chaos. He felt the edges of the saphire crystal embedded within the base of his helmet as he sighed "And why is it there isn't a damn clue to when he was made, let alone who created him for whatever reason he was intent for?"  
  
As these questions ran through the lone Navi's mind, another figure began to stalk silently behind him. The metallic cloak a near black blue, traces of violate racing across its ends matching each triangular points before curling about the Navis head. Its head no where near human, as glass encased skull only allowing the yellow slit of its eyes to be viewed and the platted mouth guard keeping any hopes of human features to none. Two massive spikes curling out of the cloak indicating where the Navis shoulders would be, its feet encased in massive guards a mix of more dark blue and violate colors, decorated in saphire gems. The unarmored and little viewed torso and legs were nothing more then pitch black jumpsuit. As the Navi closed in its movements were stopped as Fortes blood red eyes glared angrily at the silent approach.  
  
"What do you want, Darkman.EXE?"  
  
Darkman showed no fear, as one of his many more...interesting features. His voice spook lowly and unhindered as he replied "I have a message for you from S. Leave the child alone."  
  
Forte's eyes glared to an unbelievably to a new level of rage, his hand already aglow with his energy ready to strike down the Dark elemental Navi gritting his teeth the poncho wearing Navi barely spat out in an equally angered tone "Why should I bother listening to that damn women's preaching?!...wait.." His hands began to lose the glow of power as he looked more curiously to Darkman, his brow quirked ever so lightly as his anger was soon replaced by question "What does she have an interest in the brat?"  
  
As Forte questioned, the Dark Elemental began to walk away to the depths of the net again before answering in the same untempered tone "I haven't a clue, to be fully honest, I have even less knowledge of the Navi in question then you have." With that his body became one with the shadows disappearing from the sever to go elsewhere within the net. This however lead the poncho wearing Navi to another fit of rage bellowing out blasting apart the area once more.  
  
"WHAT IN BEELZEBUB'S NAME DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT KID!?!?!?!"  
  
Netto's PC Netscape  
  
"Program Advance, what's that?"  
  
It was beginning to get late but the group was still within Netto's room, they just barely finished their homework, more on Netto's account then the rest. And while they were still up before their curfews they decided to play a few more netbattles and teach the young Navi a few more tricks, even if he couldn't use them himself. Kneeling down the blue bomber rubbed the smaller Navi's helmet answering "A program advance is a combination of several chips that create a great power. Its hard to use but otherwise it can come in very handy in tough situations."  
  
The brut force based Gutsman nodded his flat face several times grunting out "Like Rockman's Style Change powers guts."  
  
Kids green eyes blinked in more confusion at the largest Navi's last comment, before he even said a word he felt Rockman tap his shoulder to gain his attention again. Kid didn't bother to hold back a gasp as Rockman was encased in a sphere of energy and data, slowly the barrier died down and Kid's surprise was brought to a new level. Rockman's original form had been changed to something completely different. His facial features and size seem to be the only things untouched by the energy. The lighter shades of blue of his armor and suit had become several shades lighter, his glovers became more slick and now had green gems attached to them as so goes for his boots. The stripes had ran more about his jumpsuit had moved about, and his emblems red had now became a vibrant saphire luster coloring. His backpack had became larger then its previous form, now the cylinders had bursted out to four times their size. And a larger green gem had attached itself to the packs base. "....KAKKOII! Rock-kun how did you do that!?"  
  
Rockman grinned lightly as he held up his hand pointing his thumb to his emblem before answering cooly "This, is style change. It lets me transform to get new powers. This is Aqua Custom style, it lets Netto-kun and me use Program Advances with ease, and my buster now has an aqua blast attack to it."  
  
Kid nearly leapt off the ground by the balls of his feet, he clasped his hands together giving the blue bomber a pleading puppy dog eyed look"WOW! Show me a Program Advance! Onegai?"  
  
Rock rubbed the side of his helmet lightly, saying no to Kid when he poured on the cute look was nearly impossible, but to use a Program Advance was dangerous "umm Im not sure.."  
  
I don't see why not, we'll just use a small one Rock. Ok Kid here comes one, ready Rock-kun?  
  
Sighing at his Netbattler's eagerness to show off again, the blue bomber nodded in defeat as he about faced focusing on the Custom styles power while the chips were being selected "Hai, lets roll."  
  
The window screen showing the young Netbattler smirking as he pulled out a small chip. It designed with a small lobster like virus as the top ranked battler slot in the chip to his PET shouting BUBBLE SHOT SLOT IN! PROGRAM ADVANCE ACTIVATE!  
  
Rockman smirked knowing full well what the attack was, he raised his hand up feeling his Styles energy tripling the chips maximum power before his entire arm was encased with light. As it died out his forearm was completely replaced by a massive cannon with a base take filled with bubbling water, and a pair of sub tanks attached to each end. "BUBBLE SPREAD!" The cannon gurgled briefly before a massive bubble erupted from the barrel flying across the netscape, after a few moments the attack seemed to simply disappear within the horizon. However a massive geyser showed that it merely exploded within a safe distance from the group. Once more encased within the Style Change sphere, Rockman reappeared back to his normal self turning to a still awed Kid.EXE "Impressed?"  
  
"HAI! I WANNA TRY! BUBBLE SPREAD SLOT IN PROGRAM ADVANCE BUBBLE SPREAD!" Kid roared out but no sooner had the attacks energy encased his little arm did it simply burst into useless data light causing the little Navi to become both annoyed and confused "Nani??? It didn't work? But I did it exactly.."  
  
Roll sighed slightly as she knelt down wrapping her arms about the little Navi slowly starting to sooth away the fit that he was gaining "Calm down Kid-kun, its not that you didn't do it right. Its just that a program advance can only be done by a team of Netbattler's and their Navi's. A lone Navi like you cant activate the attack. Just the way it is."  
  
Kid began to feel a bit calmer now, but his face still held disappointment to the news. The power Rockman and Netto just showed was so amazing that it was only natural he felt a little left out. However he looked up slowly to the blue bomber looking hopefully to him as he spoke with a meek voice "Is it..the same for Style Changes?"  
  
"Well no, but you'd need the Change.bat program Papa made for Netto-kun and me to use."  
  
Meiru rubbed her chin for a moment before she beamed looking down through the cyber link to the groups Navi's quipping Hey how about we go see him after school tomorrow? That way maybe we can find out more about Kid?  
  
Roll sighed slightly shaking her head activating a calender window to the humans to see saying "Gomenashi Meiru-chan but we cant. You have piano tomorrow remember?"  
  
Gutsman grunted nodding along with Glyde "Hai, Gutsman and Dekao also have things guts."  
  
"And Miss Yaito and myself do have official business tomorrow I am afraid." The tall aid style Navi sighed as well as Rockman also nodded in disappointment to the preoccupied details. "..oh dear, then that means we cannot watch over young Kid. And Miss Sykra is unable to watch over him for the whole week as I recall."  
  
Meiru shook her head causing her vibrant hair to sway ever so much as she quipped Don't worry, Roll-chan and me can still watch him. Kid you don't mind if you have to stay in Roll's PET while I practice do you?  
  
Kid shook his little head but looked up as he realized something "What's a piano?"  
  
Ehehe, you'll see tomorrow, oh we gotta go guys its getting late!  
  
Ya, and you better not be late again tomorrow Netto, last thing we need is for Kid to get stuck in your PET during detention  
  
Oh very funny Yaito-chan.  
  
Plug out Gutsman!  
  
Plug out Glyde!  
  
Plug out Roll  
  
"Syunara Kid-kun." Roll and the others said as they disappeared from the netscape leaving Kid and Rockman as the group went home. Kid looked up curiously to the last Navi as the two made their way to the two sleeping Viral pets of the little Navi. "Umm Rock-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"...Umm...do you..ever feel like your all alone?"  
  
Rockman stopped blinking at the white and purple Navi's question, he was a bit surprised by it to be honest. After a moment or so after Kid sat down using Blitz as a pillow once more he shook his head slowly "Umm..not that I can actually say Kid, you..alright?"  
  
"...hai...." With a larger then himself yawn, Kid nuzzled against the Garuu's belly somewhat feeling himself drift to sleep muttering in a drowsy tone "Night Rock-kun..."  
  
"..hai, goodnight Kid-kun, pleasant dreams."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
TJ: Whew, finally got ta this chapters end. Muhahahah! No fighting no action fear tha drama!!!  
  
Rikumon: Cut it out pup  
  
TJ: I TOLD CHA TA STOP CALLEN ME A PUP!  
  
Rikumon: Well you are  
  
TJ: Grrr  
  
Terriermon: Gimme a P, gimme a U, gimme a..  
  
TJ: GET BACK HERE CHA LITTLE MUT!  
  
Terriermon: YAIIEEEE  
  
Lee: I think we seriously need to teach our partners more lessons on Tack  
  
Rikumon: No arguments there Lee-san 


	11. Serpent in Bunny Programing

Dis/Claimer: To each is ownerships is each

Lee: Are they even speaking a known language

Rikumon: Who knows

TJ: CHAPTAH ELLLEVEN PEOPLES!

Terriermon: Whoopty do, who cares, where's the food Im starving.

TJ: That's it dog mon!

Rikumon: Er TJ...

TJ: Huh? Oh! Well after seeing tha' the changes to newer added fic's ill be using a different sort of legends for my fics an junk, anyways. ON WITH THA FIC!

**Kid.EXE**

By TJ and Rikumon

**Chapter Eleven**

Serpent in Bunny Programing

**School Server**

"That was too close, finally after a perfect record Netto's finally managed to get to school just in time." Roll giggled out to the group of Navi friends as their respective Netbattlers listened intently to their teacher as she spoke. Managing to settle down from her laughter along with the rest of the group, the pink female navi looked up to the Massive hulking Navi Gutsman's shoulder chuckling out "So you had a nice sleep last night Kid?"

Nodding, the small childish navi shrugged slightly as he sat on the mechanical like shoulder of the larger Navi before saying as he kicked his feet idly before saying "Yup, but Blitz and Rock-kun kept tickling me every now and then when I was getting comfy"

Hearing that, the garuu virus lift its head just a bit from the ground giving the small Navi a look, he was currently laying down with Hatz reclined partly into his own helmet and the blue bomber Navi lightly laying across the lager Viruses side. Shaking his head seeing the Virus looking at Kid, Rockman sighed out giving the smaller navi a look himself "Well seeing how you kept turning here and there on the ground while still keeping that vice grip on us how could we get comfortable unless we poked you enough to turn again."

Gutsman laughed at the comment before pointing his large thumb into his navi emblem boosting out "If it was me gutsman wouldn't have to worry about how Kid sleeps"

A few viral tong beeps and clicks came from the half asleep mettrool apparently aimed for the boosting Navi's comment, but whatever it was practically caused the small white and purple clad Navi to fall off of Gutsman's shoulder in a fit of laughs. Giving a quirked brow, even though none really excited, the hulking Navi quickly grumbled out "What he say Guts?"

"Hehehe, Ha...Hatz said 'Of course not because if you turned over you'd flatten me with all your weight'"

"Oh okay...HEY, Guts!"

Some distance from the group, just behind one of the school mainframes circuit towers, a figure gave a small grin seeing the small band of mismatched Navis laugh at a now growling hulk of a mechanical type Navi towards a small virus. But it kept its main focus on the smallest navi aboard the lager navis shoulder 'Oh ho ho...this little assignment is going to be so easy and fun I can hardly contain myself...'

**School Sever: Lunch time**

Kid was walking about silently across some of the circuit towers set inside of the classrooms desks, the group was off eating their lunch outside seeing how the warm and good the weather was. Kid however decided to stay plugged into the class server with Blitz and Hatz, he wasn't too found of staying inside anyone's PET for that long so he was busying himself by exploring the computers. Of course that wasn't the initial plan, because the viral pets of the small navi were naturally hesitant to leave their friend for any time they started out in a game of hide and seek, problem was Kid had now long since forgot about searching for his pets and now was just looking about the area. Looking down from the ledge of the tall tower, Kid let out a small awe at the great height "Whoa, that's a long way down."

"Yes it would hurt falling that far wouldn't it?" after hearing the voice from behind him, the small navi began to stand up straight and turn around, only to loss his balance and began to fall off of the side of the circuit tower. Before Kid could fall however, a set of hands reached out with lightning fast speeds and quickly pulled the small navi up an away from the towers ledge "Whoa careful there little one, wouldn't want to fall would you?" The one who had both startled and saved Kid was a female type navi a who was taller then Roll, giving her the appearance she was slightly older. Her feet were a bit bulkier then compared to the rest of her proportions and white along with her jumpsuit, the end of them where her toes would have been ended with a set of markings creating the look of navified rabbit toes, wrapping around her ankles between her heels, her pink leg guards followed up across her lower legs stopping in the front just under her knees while a small bit continued just at the back of them a set of thing jewel like strips planted into the armor. Two thing black stripes ran across middle of her thighs, her black jumpsuit torso design which ran up the sides of her hips a bit emphasizing them. A diamond like heart shape right about her stomach, her shoulders had a set of patted armoring that curved by her neckline and nearly connected into a perfect heart shape save for the fact before the connecting point was made it went inwards causing two different spikes on either side. Her forearms were covered in pink arm guards that bent into points along the elbows and ended at the base of her finger joints leaving them uncolored in her basic white jumpsuit colors, around her wrists were golden amulets with deep blue, near pitch black gems. Her helmet was shaped a bit like a pointed biker type helmet with pink outlines about a white rabbit shaped design and dark blue eye spots running through the sides while about her ear pieces were similar dark saphire gems with golden rings about them letting a long set of triangular earing-like points hang down from them, a set of curved spikes alone the back of the helmet held up long white ear like objects tha were held up by an unseen force. Her human style face was a basic female, rather pretty with a set of deep blue eyes finishing up the new navi's appearance.

Blinking a big looking at the distance before shaking it off giving a nod and smile "Hehe, ya that would have. Arigatou for catching me...erm..what's your name? You don't look like any of the other student's navi."

Chuckling as she put down the smaller Kid, the female rabbit type navi smiled a bit warmly before saying "Silly, Im not a normal Netbattler needing Navi, Im a Lone Navi work on my own." Rubbing Kids helmet a bit the Navi added "And my names Bunny.EXE, who might you be little cutey?

Kid chuckled a little rubbing his head somewhat before answering "Im Kid.EXE, its nice to meet you Bunny-chan" Blinking a little, the smaller navi began to think a little before asking "Huh? But if you're a Lone Navi...why are you in the school servers for?" Before he was given the answer though, Kid's cheek was given a little pinch from the older type navi slightly "Upha?"

"Aww your just so cute, I was bored, the Nets such a big place I didn't know what to do so I came to find someone to play with. Saaay, what kind of games do you like to play Kid?" Bunny asked with a small grin, giving a sly look to her wrist gem as program data ran across its glassy surface unseen by the small Navi. As the gem gave a small blue flash, Bunny pulled her hand away from Kids face before giving a little pat on his shoulder "Well?"

"Oh, I like to play hide and seek, and I like Netbattles and...Hide an Seek?...Whoops!" Kid looked about the top of the circuit tower, looking back and forth between the ground server below and the other tower tops, turning back to the female navi the younger looking type added "My pets, I was playing with them just now! Oh their gonna be mad I took this long." Looking at his hands a bit sheepishly he blinked looking up "Say wanna help me find them?"

Giving another of her smiles, the rabbit like female nodded "Why of course I would, oh what is this?" Looking to her wrist gems again, Bunny let out a small 'aw' before sighing looking to Kid with a depressed face "Im soooo sorry cutey, but something really important just came up and I have to leave." Giving his cheek another light pinch before following up with a small peck, she added with a wink "But save me a game next time Im free, and we can really have fun okay?"

"Aaaw, okay" the small Navi sighed out a bit sadly as he gave a small wave watching the Navi disappear from the server system. Sighing for a moment before starting to leap from one shorter tower top to the next, slowly bringing himself closer and closer to the severs ground. Though no sooner did he touch down did Kid get tackled a bit roughly into the ground by both of his viral companions "Wahahahha stop no tickling! Im sorry Im sorry!"

**Unknown**

A low growl and cough could be heard within the dark room, from within the shadows the usual clicks and clacks of typing within a keyboard could be heard as several video windows flew about the computer screens. However the hidden figure stopped his work suddenly as one of the far off corners of his computer screen collections blinked to life, the familiar female figure knelt down atop of one knee simply in a bow before hearing the gruf voice of the human spoke "Excellent job Bunny, he never noticed a thing and I dare say you did your task of making yourself seem trustworthy to him."

Laughing a bit cooly, the rabbit like navi stood up simply crossing her arms across her chest, before chuckling out in colder and less pleasant voice then before _"It was all to simple master, even at a young age boys are all alike either human or navi, give them a cute smile and giggle and their like butter in my hands. Honestly though why all the hard work to get him on our side instead of simply taking the runt and reprogramming him?"_

The unseen human gave a small laugh at the statement, idly typing away at his computer keyboard for a few moments before going on "Oooh my dear you know quite well how a true master plan must go about. I cannot reprogram our little prize, I cant even change the copy of his data you salvaged for me. But simply map out how to best make him grow."

Raising a curious brow, Bunny asked simply _"'Make him grow' master?"_

"Oh yes, the part of him we want is hardly even at its infant stage while his other half is about inot the final adult stage for the plan. In order to best force the proper reactions we need to give him more of the proper viral data and scenario's to...'encourage' the lad." pressing another key getting another click within the dark room, the elder voice went on again "As for why we have to get him on our side, that is quite simple...that annoyance that kept him hidden for so many years still watches over him as to be expected. She wouldn't allow us to simply take him, but...if he chose to came of his own free will all the while invoking his viral programing she wouldn't stand in our way until it has become to late." Back with a series of clicks of his keyboard buttons the screen before the shadowed figure light to life as data converged around the demonic like data creature "There my child, let yourself absorb all the data you need to complete your own transformation. Your younger half shall fallow in suit. Bunny?"

_"Yes master?"_

"The new Navi I have configured out of Savager's programing is complete, have him attack 'Kid' and his friends to force his virus programing into activation. As he is he wont stand a decent chance in that form, so be sure to 'help' him in time and allow him to absorb the Navi's junk data in order for his own to grow stronger for the next step in the phase."

Giving a dark grin, the female navi stood up cooly before letting out a bow _"Oh master you are such a wicked thing, your wish is my command."_ She said simply as she vanished into the computer system with a dark laughter

"Hehehe...you Kuro's and that royal pain of the queen tried so hard to keep me from my ultimate goal, but all you did was help marinate the moment when I gained his lowly hid and now the taste of victory will be all the sweeter for me...ooh how sweet it will be."

**To Be Continued**

TJ: Whew finally, granted its not much but phew

Terriermon: Lame

TJPummels Terriermon SHUDDUP!

Terriermon: WAH HELP ME LEE!

Lee: You did this to yourself partner

Rikumon: Esh


End file.
